The girls of Dead or alive
by ares50
Summary: Prepare for the most intense erotic fiction in years. Starring the girls of DOA, you will experience a bliss that few will ever imagine. Enjoy. (Note: This is a long story. Please beware of the length. But the stories are worth it.)


Fan fiction smut

Shower time with Kasumi

Hot water fell on my lightly tanned body. While soap subs is risen off my wash board stomach. The hot water make my skin shine with utter perfect, as I wash the bar of soap across my breast. My red hair is straighten to perfection, allowing the shampoo to be washed away.

As I enjoy the blissfulness of a public shower, I notice steam is starting to build up. Causing a blanket of fog to surround me.

As I finish washing the last of soap suds off my perfected body, I heard the door open. Taking cover in the shadows, I saw a man enter the bathroom. He is dressed as the gym security. But what caught my attention was not the uniform, but his body.

Having short brown hair, and deep dark brown eyes, the man must have been in his early twenties. He had buff arms, that shows he works out regularly. Along with a smooth stomach that been trimmed with a extensive work out. My guess that he is checking bathrooms to make sure no one is in.

I am very shy when it comes to public showers. I fear of being compared to other women. That is why I work out late until closing and take advantage of the empty shower. Unfortunately, it is against the rules to do that.

"You can come out." A loud voice bellow in my ears. "If not, then your pass will be revoked."

Normally I would continue to hide in the shadows. Instead, to my own surprise, I came out like a obedient little dog.

The man stare blankly at me as if he never saw a naked woman in his life. But it lasted for only a second.

"You know you are forbidden to be here." He said in a low deep voice.

I shudder to the word forbidden.

"How's that?" I asked, feeling a sense of dread coming over me.

"This is the men shower room." He said. "Women are not allowed here."

My jaw dropped knowing that I fallen into trouble.

"Look," I said trying to find a excuse in my head. "It was a mistake…"

"That could lead you to expulsion of the gym." He said. "Unless we can figure something out."

Silence engulf the whole shower.

"Like what?" I asked, feeling my heart beat at a thousand miles an hour.

"Come to my office." He said, as his deep voice paralyzed my body. "And leave your clothing behind."

I giggle knowing that his joke had some truth in it. But for some strange reason I felt content of what was happening. I know I should get away, but it felt natural to be forced by this man.

Whatever the reason, I knew I was going to have the time of my life.

Walking cautiously towards the man he grasp my arm with immense force. He took out some plastic ties and tied them behind me.

I fail to question the situation for he pulled me towards his office. Once entering the office, he forced my back against the desk. Taking both his middle, and his pointer finger, into his mouth, he moisten both fingers with his saliva. Then he gave me a wolfish grin, that made me went.

"Prepare to fulfill your side of the bargain." The man asked in his cool of his.

Before I could answer, I felt his wet fingers rubbing lightly against my cilt. I arch my back as he rub his finger even faster. I started to moan as I tighten my toes to the intensity of the ecstasy.

The man moved his mouth towards my harden tits. Nibbling lighting on my tits, a shock waves of bliss spread across my body. Forcing me to tighten my toes even more.

As the man continue to nipple on my tits, he unzip his pants before me. Taking out a 9 inch harden cock, he gave it a few strokes before bring the monster up to my face.

I felt my mouth water as his throbbing cock pass through my throat. Ignoring my gag reflex, I sallow every inch of his cock. He moved his hips back, and forth, as he relish my hot and humid mouth. I taste salty pre cum washing against my tongue, telling me he about to cum.

Just as I am savoring his saline jizz, he take it away from my mouth. Yearning for his jizz, he takes his cock and rubs it against my cunt.

I felt my cunt is moisten like a tropical rainforest as I felt his rubbery skin rub against my cunt.

"Please." I beg in a low whisper. "Not…"

I felt his cock stretch my pussy walls, as he slowly push, and pull, his cock in out of my pussy. But soon he got faster, as his cock out bigger ,and bigger, with each stroke.

I scream out in pleasure as the friction drown my mind in pure harmony. Before I knew it I am screaming like a bitch in heat. Demanding more of his huge tool.

I felt pressure building within me as this beast continue to ram me silly. I felt my toes tighten as my screams become even more deafening. Then I felt a huge unleash of pressure that unlock a harmony within my soul. Alas, I fell into Nirvana.

The man pulls out his cock and jerks it off rapidly. Hot semen spills freely from his cock as it lands on my washboard stomach.

It will take 10 minutes for us to recover from our orgasm.

"Goddamn." He said to me. "You have one tight twat."

I blush knowing all too well it is a compliment.

"Thanks." I said with redden cheeks.

Unlocking my restraints, he picks up my limp body.

"Have you learn you're lesson?" He asked.

"No." I said with a evil little grin.

"Good." He said as I saw his cock grow hard with excitement. "Time for round two of your punishment."

It will be a while before round 2 will end. And when it did, I knew I wanted more of his punishments.

God, how I love public showers.

Shower time with Kasumi Ch2:

In the sauna, I am on my hand ,and knees, being fucked to submission. Sweat is escaping from my every pour as the man continues to fuck me in my pussy. He is pulling my long red hair as he has his right hand slap my ass. He calling me "slut", "whore", and even "cunt" as his cock gets bigger and bigger in my tight little twat.

To my revelation, I am enjoying every minute of this.

I enjoy the submissions. I enjoy being called the crudest of names. I enjoy being treated like shit as this man screw me like a dog. It an odd paradise that I am enjoying. Something my mother would very much disapprove.

I felt his hard ridged penis leave my twat as an ocean of bliss fills my mind. I felt a stream of hot liquid splash against my smooth, and firm, ass.

God, how I love the feel of hot semen.

Sore all over my body, I felt the man pick me up, and take me to the shower. From there, we wash the sweat, and semen, off our bodies. Using my mouth, and tongue, I am licking up what is left of the man semen off his penis. I am licking it off his balls, the tip of his mushroom head, and his long hard pole. Just licking his magnificent tool is enough to make me wet.

Opening my mouth really wide, I sallow the ten inch pole deep into my mouth, swallowing whatever jizz that is left. I sallow his pole a few times before I nibble lightly at his mushroom head. The man moans my name as continue to nibble on his cock head.

As I continue to nibble on his cock head, I look up into his eyes, and gave him the naughtiest look I could give a man. He came in my mouth when he looked into my eyes.

"Goddamn." He gasped. "You sure know how to make a man cum."

"Thanks." I said, while licking the underside of his cock. "You know how to make a woman cum too."

We made out for a couple of minutes before we departed. When we did depart, I felt a surge of excitement in stomach for the next encounter.

But what little did I know is that this encounter would be extremely different.

I am taking a shower in the men shower room. This time, I am hoping the man would show up, and show me some more discipline.

But to my surprise he did not show up. I waited, and I waited, until my skin turned all raisins like. Just when I was about to leave, I hear the deep voice of the man echoing in my ear.

"Hello, Kasumi."

I turn around to find the man along with another woman with him.

Having golden brown hair, and ocean blue eyes, the woman is extremely fit. I saw her couple of times doing karate. And by god she is hot. Her breasts are firm and huge. Not enough huge to give her back problems but enough to stare at. Her legs are well toned, her skin tan is perfect, and her lips are smooth as a baby bottom.

As I stare at this goddess of beauty, I notice a black strap on between her legs. Telling me I am in for a ride of my life.

"Kasumi," The man spoke in a low voice. "This is Hitomi. Hitomi, this is Kasumi."

"Hi." I said feeling my cheeks turn red.

"Hello." Hitomi said to me in a husky voice which made me wet with excitement. "I see someone is eager for some fun."

I felt my legs become even wetter when Hitomi said that.

Seeing my cheeks turn red, the man, and Hitomi, made their way towards me. Before I could object, I felt the man smooth lips pressed against mine. As I felt his tongue turn my knees weak, I felt many set of hands playing with my rock hard nipples. I stop kissing the man, only to find Hitomi lips press against mine.

Hitomi lips were smoother, and softer, than the man's lips. Her lips were gentler, and more welcoming, than the man's, who is harsh, and demanding. Not that I am complaining or anything.

As Hitomi tongue wrestles with my tongue, I felt the man's baby soft finger's rub my harden nipples.

"Ready for the real surprise?" I heard the man whisper silently into my ear.

The only words that came out of my mouth were deep moans. The man must have understood me for the next thing he did is something I would never forget.

Getting their knees, I felt their hot mouths press against my cunt, and my asshole. The man tongue licked my rubber hole with grace and hunger. He licked my asshole as if it were ice cream itself. Hitomi hunger for my cunt was the same as the man. She sucks on it for a while before breathing hot air on my cunt. Then she used her tongue to lick my clitoris which sends jolts of pleasure all over my body.

The two of them drove me insane.

Just when I was about to cum, they pull their mouths away.

"Please." I begged. "Let me cum."

"Not yet." The man whisper lightly into my ear. "You're about to get a real treat."

"Yes," Hitomi whisper huskily into my other ear. "You're about to be a very lucky woman."

Forcing me on to my hands, and knee, I am facing the man's huge penis, while Hitomi is right behind my ass. I shiver out of the thrill of which I am about to experience.

"Ready?" The man asked.

I could only nod to the man question.

Opening my mouth really wide I felt the mushroom shape head pass my mouth. I felt his rubber like skin sink deep into my throat. Only to come back up towards the tip of my mouth.

I felt Hitomi harden rubber cock press against my cunt. Making its way deeper and deeper into me. Only to pull out just to push back in. I felt my cunt tightening around the harden dildo as Hitomi continue to fuck me. I felt her soft hand slap across my ass while I felt the other play with my clitoris. Causing my cunt to tighten up even more.

In perfect rhythm, the man, and Hitomi, fucked me like there was no tomorrow. The man's cock is lunged deep into my throat. While Hitomi rubber cock is thrust rapidly into my swollen pussy. Causing bliss I thought was never possible.

I am in pure heaven right now.

The man takes away his cock from my mouth. Jerking his mighty cock right in front of me, the man moans as hot stream of semen hit me in my face.

As I felt the hot liquid travel down my face, I felt pressure rising within me. I felt my twat tighten around Hitomi rubber pole as I cum with great force. I yell to the top of my lungs as my whole body vibrates with rapture.

Fall on to my side, I felt Hitomi rubber cock pulled out of me. Leaving an empty space within me.

Hitomi took off her strap on and stood right over me. Using her middle finger, and her thumb, she played with her clitoris, while her hand played with her tits. She moved her hand faster until she moans in great pleasure. Before I knew it, she cum travels downs her leg.

The man, Hitomi, and I lay side by side as she enjoy each other company. I relish the feeling of the man harden pole against my ass while Hitomi harden nipples brush against my sore nipples.

"That was fun." I whispered.

"Of course that was fun." The man said with a big grin. "You been dealt with professionals."

"Speak for yourself!" Hitomi spoke in her usual husky voice. "I am the queen of pleasure. Not some common professional."

I smiled at my two lovers. Knowing deep down that this is the start of a beautiful relationship.

Shower time with Kasumi Ch3:

Both Hitomi, and I, are on our hands, and knees. Our leashes are tied to the bottom of a bench facing a mirror. We are forced to look at our sweaty bodies as the man continues to fuck us in our pussies. I feel my butt plug vibrate through my assholes, that continues to bring unimaginable pleasure to my system. He slaps our asses as we cry out for more.

God, we are in heaven!

Taking his ridged dick out of my hot soaking twat he sticks his cock into Hitomi twat. Hitomi cries out in pleasure. He takes it out of her twat, and puts it into mine. The hot fluids of Hitomi's are enough to make scream in joy. My pussy tightens around his penis, as it gets bigger, and bigger. Our anal vibrators shakes within our assess. Causing our insides to tighten up while pressure started to build up in us.

It is too much for me.

I felt an ocean of bliss engulf my body. My body trembles with such intensity that I lost all contact with reality.

When I woke up, I notice an empty feeling around my bum hole. I felt hot, and sticky, as my mind took it sweet time to recollect itself. Despite being totally helpless, I turn my head to find the man fucking Hitomi in her wet twat.

Hitomi had her eyes rolled up to her head, as the man continue to fuck her. He slap her ass multiple of times as Hitomi loss the use to put words together. All she could do for now is making grunts, and howls, like a wild beast. When she cums, she let out a huge howl that made my ears deaf, but my pussy ever so wetter.

The man takes his huge cock out of Hitomi pussy and stroke it with great vigor. He does this for a few mintues before shooting his hot semen across Hitomi ass.

Walking up towards me, he unlocks my chain.

"Clean Hitomi up." The man said in a deep voice.

I obey and crawl right up to Hitomi ass. From there, I lick the semen off her ass as I savor the sweetness that comes from the man cum.

Once I was done, the man unlock Hitomi chain, and took both of us to the shower. From there we wash ourselves from all the sweat, and semen, we got on each other.

As we wash ourselves, the man made an offer that made my pussy ever so swollen.

"Would you ladies care to go on a boating trip with me? I am heading towards a private Island that my father's own."

Both Hitomi, and I, gave the man a huge grin.

"Sure!" Hitomi, and I, said with a gleefully voice.

"Okay then." The man said. "But I must warn you, you we will have another man coming with us."

Both Hitomi, and I, smiled at the very thought.

"Is he hot?" I asked.

"Of course he is." I said. "But you're up with a big surprise."

I couldn't wait.

The waters were calm, and peaceful, as the sun rose high above us. The water is crystal clear as we approach the Island.

Hitomi, the man, and I are on a fancy yacht. It had everything a millionaire would want and stuff that would make a sailor feel at home. T.V., queen size beds, working showers, kitchen, and even an Artificial intelligence driver.

Danny, the man friend, is a hot fellow. Tanned white skin, four packs, an athletic body, and even have long hair. Not to mention a firm ass to die for.

Through most of the trip to the Island, Hitomi, and I, would tan ourselves naked on the front of the boat. While the man, and his friend Danny, would make sure the ship is going towards its destination.

Sun bathing with Hitomi is fun. We would spread sunscreen across our bodies as the man, and Danny, would watch. We spread the sunscreen across our breasts, our legs, and even our pussies. How Hitomi work her hand on my clit would make me scream. I return the favor as I work my hands across her harden nipples. She would scream as well. But we were forced to stop for we want to save the fun when we got to the Island.

As me, and Hitomi, sun bath, I notice the man, and Danny has been gone for a long while.

"Did you see where our two boys go?" I asked Hitomi.

"Nope." Hitomi said with a sloppy grin. "I think they are inside the ship. Maybe you should check up on them."

"Sure." I said as I got up. "Don't try to soak up too much sun."

"I won't." Hitomi said with a grin.

As I enter the inside of the boat, I heard some moans coming from the inside one of the cabins. Approaching the cabin, where the grunts are coming from, I saw a tie on the door handle. This is the universal sign that I must not disturb. But the moans were too deep, and pleasurable, to be ignored. Slowly opening the door, I saw a sight that took my breath away. As well as made my pussy nice and wet.

Fucking Danny with his hard cock, I saw the man is lost in a deep trance. Holding on to his hips with great force, the man rams his cock in and out of Danny as Danny cries in pleasure.

Too stun to move, I did not realize that my hands were traveling down towards my wet cunt. Digging past my bathing suit panties, I touch my erect clitoris that sent jolts across my body. I went under my bathing suit bra and touch my stone hard nipple. I felt a more powerful jolt going through my body.

As I watch the man-on-man action, I felt the pleasure becoming too overwhelming. As the pleasure force me on to my knees, I continue to play with myself with even more vigor.

"Fuck him!" I whispered. "Fuck that faggot with all your might!"

As if my words have power, the man fucks Danny with even more force. Then with one final slam he let out a huge holler. Telling me he has cum inside Danny.

That is the final straw. I cum with a force of mightily river. Drowning all my senses with nirvana.

As I let out huge breaths, I saw the man, and Danny, were looking at me.

"Enjoy the show?" The man asks, as he takes his huge cock out of Danny ass.

I can only nod as I stare at his magnificent tool.

"Would you care to join us?"

My heart skip a beat as I nod like a little child.

"Well you can't." He said with a evil grin. "This is man hour. Only men can fuck at this hour."

I felt disappointment hit me with a force of a nuclear bomb.

"But let me make it up to you." He said, as he took off his condom. "Open wide."

I open my mouth as he let all of his sweet jizz fall into my mouth. It tasted so sweet as I sallow the whole thing.

With an evil grin, he closed the door, and locked it. As I press my ear against the door, I heard the man talk.

"Let's take a shower." I heard him said to Danny. "May be we can wash all sweat off our bodies."

As my imagination went wild I put my hands back into my bathing suit panties. Fucking myself with even more force.

Now more than ever I want the man.

Shower time with Kasumi Ch4:

I return to Hitomi to find her still sun bathing. Welcoming me with a huge smile on her face, she knew that I had a vibrant experience.

"Enjoy the show?" Hitomi asked with a lewd smile.

I blush to Hitomi comment.

"Oh don't be shy." Hitomi said as got closer to me. "Tell me all about it."

I told how hot it was to see the man and Danny going at it. Hitomi put her hand against her mouth when I told her of the ass fucking. Even the part where the man took the condom let me have a taste of the semen.

I saw her face turning red. Yet by looking at her nipples I saw they were erect with excitement.

"My!" She gasps. "That sounds so hot! I can't believe I missed it!"

"That not the half of it!" I said with glee. "I can only imagine what those two are doing in the shower right now. God, it is making me so wet and horny."

"Good." Hitomi said as she got up. "Because it is time for woman hour."

I gave Hitomi a blank expression.

"What is that?" I ask.

"You will soon find out." Hitomi said, as she took me by the hand.

We left the front of the boat and travel down into the cabin. We enter a room, where Hitomi put a tie on the door.

Before I could say anything, I felt her smooth soft lips press against mine. As our smooth lips press against one another, I felt her tongue touch my tongue. Causing my cunt to become even wetter.

As we French kiss each other, I felt Hitomi hands traveling towards my breast. Touching one of my nipples, she gave it a quick twist that cause them to harden.

"Hitomi!" I gasp.

"Shut up and enjoy it." She said with a sly grin.

Pushing me on to the bed, Hitomi kept kissing me. I felt her hands slowly travel down to my pussy. Then with utter tenderness, she took hold of my harden clit. Rubbing her fingers on to my clit, she sent thousands of volts of pleasure up my body. I scream with joy as she licks my clit, blow hot air on it, and even suck on it.

My body trembles to pure pleasure.

As I felt my orgasm reach its zenith, Hitomi stop all of the sudden.

"Please…" I beg. "Let me cum."

"Not yet." Hitomi said as she took out a pair of cuffs. "First I must teach you about respecting man hour."

I felt my heart beat pound ever faster, while my pussy became even wetter.

Tying me up to the bed post, Hitomi gave me a sly evil grin. She knew I am under her control. I am helpless to do anything against Hitomi.

Just the way I like it.

Reaching under her bed, Hitomi took out a black strap on. As I watch Hitomi put on the strap on, I felt my clit quiver and my pussy becoming wetter.

"Ready?" Hitomi ask in a lewd taunting voice.

"Yes." I said in a mousy voice.

Getting on top of me, Hitomi slowly inserted the strap on into my tight wet twat. I gasped when I felt the strap on hit me in the g-spot. Unleash an ocean of bliss on to my mind.

Kissing me with a passion, Hitomi move her hips up and down. I felt my pussy contradicting on Hitomi strap on as she fucks me even harder. Causing me to squeal with joy.

As she continues to fuck me, she would suck on my nipples, nibble on them, and even smack on them. My nipples only got harder and harder.

As she kept on fucking me, I felt the pressure building within me. Just ready to burst into an ocean of pure gratification.

I let out a huge scream when I felt my orgasm come.

Feeling the sweat drench my skin, I saw Hitomi having a evil smile on her face. As if she has more plans for me.

"Eat my snatch." She orders as she unties her Strap on. "And I want to scream to the top of my lungs."

Getting on top of my head, Hitomi lower her cunt on to my mouth. Sucking on it like a lollipop, I taste her sweet juices as I dig my tongue deep into her. Hitomi yells with joy as I lick her G-spot.

Overwhelm by bliss, I knew Hitomi is losing it. She thrashes around like a kite in a hurricane. Her cunt is wetter than ever than before.

She is under my control.

Under intense pleasure, Hitomi took hold of the bed post and hold on to it for dear life. Letting out a huge scream, she cums on my face.

Letting out deep breaths, she got off of me and took off my cuffs.

"Enjoy the show?" She said, as she looks away from me.

As I got up, I saw the man and Danny stroking their cocks. They look amazed and extremely horny.

"Can we join?" The man ask with a lustful gaze.

"Sorry." Hitomi said as she wave her finger like a strict teacher. "This is woman hour. Only women are allow to fuck."

I saw disappointment dawn on to the men's faces.

"But here," Hitomi said as she took the strap on. "Let me make it up to you."

She inserts the end of the strap on into my cunt and gave it a good twist. I let out a gasp as I felt the pleasure that came with it.

Taking it out, I saw the strap on has my sweet pussy juice all over it. Before I could say anything, Hitomi put it right in front of the man and Danny's face.

"Maybe this will give you something to think about." Hitomi said with an evil grin.

Both the man and Danny lick the strap on. Tasting my sweet juices, they suck on it trying to taste as much of my juices as they can. It was about two minutes before they stop.

Before the men could ask for more, Hitomi close the door on them.

"Now," Hitomi said, as she puts on the strap on. "Let's continue without further interruption."

Before I could object, I felt Hitomi strap on insert into my pussy.

Shower time with Kasumi: Chapter 5

We arrive to the island by sundown.

Once we got close to the Island, we got off the ship, set up a couple of tents, and light the fire. As soon we as got rested, we started to talk.

The conversations were nothing more than daily stuff. Life, job, family, future, and finance.

As the sun was going down, I am hearing how Hitomi got into Karate. Just as I was about to hit the hay, I hear Hitomi said words that made me shiver with fear.

"Did you know that Danny was a rapist?" Hitomi said to me.

I flinch to the word rapist.

"Don't worry." The man said, as he grabs Danny shoulder. "I manage to break him out of the habit."

I gave the man and Danny a bewilder look.

"You see," Hitomi said as she lightly touches my hand. "Danny was a first time rapist. He was stalking me for nearly a month before he made his move. He tried to take me in the women's locker room when I was alone."

I gasp to what Hitomi was saying.

"Don't worry." Hitomi said as she gave me a reassuring squeeze. "I kicked his ass before he could whip out his little dingy."

I saw Danny blush to the word little.

"Anyways," Hitomi continue. "He confesses right before me that he wanted to rape me. I thought about calling the police on him. But then I thought of your boyfriend and deiced to give him a taste of his own medicine."

I gave the man a wide eye look as he gave me a sly evil grin.

"You didn't." I gasp.

"Of course he did." Hitomi said with a reinsuring smile. "He made Danny squealed like a bitch in heat. Which to my surprise, Danny enjoyed very much."

I saw Danny blush even more.

"Hmmm." Hitomi said as she stretches out her arms. "I am going to bed. Danny, bring your sweet ass over to the tent. I want to hear you squeal for a while."

Danny obeyed like a good dog.

As I watch Danny and Hitomi enter the tent, I felt the man firm hands take hold of my right hand. Before I knew it I felt his smooth lips press against mine. As I enjoy his tongue wrestle with my tongue, I felt his hands entering my bathing suit panties. He felt how wet I suddenly become.

Dragging me by the hand, he takes me to the tent, and kisses me again. I felt his muscular body, as I feel his firm ass. To my surprise he is also feeling my firm ass. Lowering my bathing suit bra, he takes his mouth and suck on my tits. I gasp in show as he nibbles lightly on my nipples.

"Is it true, you raped him?" I ask, as I felt the man rub my erect clit.

He rubs my clit even harder as I fall into deep trance.

I felt the pressure build up in me as he continues to play with my clit. Laying me down on the cot, he kisses me tenderly down my flat stomach, and uses his teeth to pull down my bathing suit panties.

As I rub my tits, I felt a hot, and wet, tongue rub against my clit. I let out a deep moan as I hear Danny moans escaping from the tent. Causing the pressure to reach its zenith.

Before I could cum, he took his huge cock and stuck it up my sweet tight twat.

His thick ridged cock is too much for me. I came as soon as he put it into me.

Leaving me painting with pure joy, the man lower his mouth to my ear.

"Yes," He whispers into my ear. "I fuck the living shit out of him."

The very thought made me cum again.

As I lay helplessly on cot, the man force both of my legs over his shoulder, and insert his huge cock into me. I let out a deep moan as he fucks me in my tight twat.

As he fucks me, I imagine the hot scene that Danny and the man showed me back on the boat. Then I imagine a prison shower with both of them in it.

The images that run in my mind cause my pussy to tighten up on the man's cock. Causing him to cum all over my sweet pussy.

Feeling the hot cum all over my pussy, I soon cum once more.

As I stare into his beautiful brown eyes, the man gave me a kiss and pull cover up to our waist. From there we slept.

Traveling across the Island, I am exploring this unadulterated paradise. I am enjoying the waving palm cheers, the sound of waves crashing against the beach, the smell of salt water entering my nose.

God, this is so peaceful.

Before I could be engulf into the serenity, I heard Hitomi holler for me from afar.

"Kasumi!" Hitomi said as she caught up with me.

I turn around to see Hitomi. She is dress in a pair of sneakers, green bathing suit panties, and a white t-shirt.

God, she looks so hot.

Before I could say anything, Hitomi press her lips against mine. Like the very first time, I dumbfounded by her soft lips. Before I can relish the feeling, she took her lips away from mine.

"Nice get up." Hitomi said as she stares at my clothing.

I am wearing pink shoes, pink bathing suit panties, and a white T-shirt. I am carrying a pink back pack that matches my matches my shoes and panties.

"Thanks." I said. "So what should we do today?"

I saw an evil grin came across her face. Telling me she had something nasty in her mind.

"How about we go see what our boys are up to?" Hitomi said in a husky voice.

I gasp to what came out of Hitomi mouth.

"But it is man hour!" I said with a surprise. "Only men are allowed to screw around!"

"So?" Hitomi said as she took my hand. "Doesn't mean we can't spice things up."

I hesitated to Hitomi words. Do I dare to watch two men doing it? Or should we respect man hour and let the boy's do their thing?

"Let's do it." I said with a lewd grin.

Hitomi gave me another passionate kiss.

"You're a woman after my own heart." She said. "Let's go have some fun."

Holding my hand, Hitomi took me to a part of the Island I never been to. As we continue deeper into the island, Hitomi points to a cement building that is located by a nearby water fall. I saw a pump and a purification station working over time.

"What do you think they are doing?" I asked Hitomi.

"Well it's only been five minutes," Hitomi said. "So I guess they may be doing oral."

I felt my nipples harden to think of the man's harden cock passing through Danny's lips.

"Let's give these fags a fucking they won't forget." I said.

"I like you're attitude." Hitomi said as she grabs my butt. "Now, let's have some fun."

As we approach the cement building, I heard the showers were running. As I open the doors, I saw a sight that literally took my breath away.

Being on all fours, Danny licks the Man's huge shaft as if it is an ice cream cone. As Danny continues to suck on the Man's cock, the Man is just sitting on a chair as he enjoys Danny's cocksucking abilities. He has his head tilted as he let the pleasure of Danny's mouth fills his mind.

As I stare at this gorgeous sight, I feel my nipples are harder than ever. As I rub them trough my shirt, I see Hitomi taking off her shirt.

"Come on." Hitomi said. "Let's show these queers some pussy."

Striping my clothing off, I feel my heart beating a mile a minute. While my pussy become wet with joy. As soon as I am butt naked, I follow Hitomi to our two studs.

"Having fun?" Hitomi asks with a playful smirk.

Danny stops sucking on the Man's cock.

Danny looks ashamed as his body turn red with embarrassment. The Man, on the other hand, had a cool hand Luke grin on his face. As if this is all natural to him.

"I was," The Man said. "until you ladies show us. Have you ever heard of guy time?"

"Yes." Hitomi said as she grabs Danny by the hair. "We have. We are here to improve Man hour."

Forcing Danny face onto the tile floor, Hitomi lick her two fingers and rub it against Danny's asshole.

"Come on, Kasumi." Hitomi said with a voice. "Lube up his cock."

Walking up to the man, I took a bottle of lube off the shower floor. Getting on my knees, I started to lube the man's huge cock.

"Like the view?" The Man asks.

I could only nod as I rub the lube all over the Man's cock.

"Don't be shy." The Man said. "It's only a cock."

I giggled at the Man's joke.

God, do I want to suck on his cock so bad.

"May I suck on it little?" I ask in my usual shy voice.

"Of course." The Man said. "Just don't make me cum. I got to save it all for Danny here."

Without a moment hesitation, I suck on the Man's balls. I lick his piss hole. I even went so far as to lick his asshole. I want to savor him before he goes each moment for as I got.

Before I could stick my fingers up his ass, Hitomi slap my leg.

"Sorry, kiddo." Hitomi said. "It's time for the boys to have their fun."

With a disappointment filling my heart, I got up and follow Hitomi to the shower stalls. From there we took a seat and watch the action.

Taking his big cock, the man rubs it against Danny's lube asshole. Before I knew it, the man stuck it up it asshole.

"Oh my!" I gasps. "That is so hot."

"Yes." Hitomi said as she began to rub her citreous "It is."

As the man slowly began to fuck Danny, I found myself finger my pussy. Hitting my G-spot, I am lost in a trance as I begin to rub my harden nipples. Right next to me, I see Hitomi is rubbing citreous as she rubs her nipples as well.

As sweat began to fall on to us, the sound of men grunting filled our ears. We started to moan loudly as the men started to cum. Once they shoot their load, both Hitomi, and I, felt the blazing orgasm take over us.

"Care for an encore?" The Man asks us.

"Yeah." Hitomi and I said at the same time.

And once again, The man started to fuck Danny once more.

Shower time with Kasumi: Ch 6

The night sky is masked with billions of little stars. The ocean waves bring a sense of peace on to the dark Island as insects sing a performance of survival. It is so serene here on the Island.

However, at our camp site there is little serene to be heard of.

Dancing naked by the fire, Hitomi and I are rubbing our oily bodies against one another. We kiss each other on the lips as we move slowly to the light of the fire. As our tongues wrestle for dominance, I feel Hitomi fingers rubbing against my clit. I let out a deep squeal as I pull on Hitomi's harden nipples.

As we wrestling for control for dominance, Danny and the Man are rubbing their cocks to the breathtaking site they are seeing. They rub their cocks with such fierce that I think I see rashes developing.

After the intense fucking we saw in the shower room, Hitomi and I thought it would be best to bring our boys back to our side. And the best way to bring our boys back is to show some hot lesbo action.

I push Hitomi on to the sand and jump on top of her. As I kiss Hitomi on the mouth, I position my hot moist cunt against her cunt. Then, with all my strength, I rub my pussy against Hitomi's pussy. Hitomi scream with bliss as our clits rubs against one another. Our steaming pussy juices are mixing with one as I continue to fuck Hitomi with my tight twat.

"Oh God!" Hitomi scream. "Fuck me harder, you bitch!"

"You got it, you little slut." I said as I reach down and pull on Hitomi's rock hard nipples.

Hitomi eyes widen as she feels her zenith coming towards her. Then, with an earth shattering scream, hot liquid escapes from Hitomi's twat and splashes against my cunt.

The sheer heat from Hitomi's cum is too much for me. I scream as loud as my lungs can allow as I cum all over Hitomi's lower abdomen.

As we take in deep breaths from our fucking, I take a look at our two voyeurs. They are breathing helplessly as they slowly jerk their meats. By their feet, I see some white gold staining the sand.

"Do you think that cured them?" I ask Hitomi as I help her up on to her feet.

"Don't know." Hitomi said as she walks towards our boys. "Let's see if they can eat pussy like a real straight man. How does that sound boys?"

Without warning, our boys pounce on us like hungry lions.

Kissing me with the passion of a hundred men, the Man lowers his mouth from my lips towards my neck. As I relish his kisses, I cringed when he sucks on my neck.

"Stop it!" I said in a light hearted voice. "My pussy needs attention."

The man obeys as he lowers his mouth from my neck towards my breasts. I gasps as the man sucks lightly on my nipples. As much as I relish the nipple sucking, the man did not waste time to suck on my nipples.

He lowers his mouth towards my sweltering pussy and spread my pussy lips. Even in the dark, it did not take the man long to find my clit. As his hot moist tongue licks my clit, I arch my back with as the pleasure takes over my mind. I curl my toes as the man sucks on my clit and finger my g-spot.

"Oh god!" I scream. "Oh god! Oh god!"

The pressure is growing within me again. I can feel it pressing against my abdomen.

I look over at Hitomi to see she is also lost in bliss. She is thrashing around as she pulls on Danny's hair. Apparently, Danny is a good pussy licker as well as a cocksucker.

"That's it bitch!" Hitomi screams. "Lick that pussy like the bitch you are!"

I ignore Hitomi's screams as I twist my tits. I scream with joy as the pressure builds with even greater force. I know I am going to cum very soon.

"Oh God!" I scream. "I love you so much! Don't stop! Don't Stop! Don't…"

I scream with pure joy as I cum all over the man's face and fingers.

As I regain my breath, I watch as Hitomi scream and squirm as Danny continues to lick her pussy. Then, with one huge yell, Hitomi screams into the night air as she cums all over Danny's face.

Both Hitomi and I take in deep breathes. Once we regain our breath, we get from the ground and brush off the sand.

"Holy shit." Hitomi said with a cocky smirk. "You guys lick pussy like a couple of lesbians."

"Yeah." I said as I take hold of the man's chin "You two did a good job. Now for your reward."

Hitomi and I push our boys down on to their backs. As their cocks stick up with great pride, Hitomi and I walk over their cocks and slowly lower ourselves down.

I grind my teeth as I feel the man's cock stretched my pussy walls. I can feel my tight wet pussy squeezing the man's cock as his tool grows bigger and thicker.

As we ride on our boy's cocks, Hitomi and I glance at one another with lust filled eyes. Our bodies are covered in oil, sweat, and sand. We look like we had been wrestling in the sand as our bodies reflect the light of the fire.

Feeling the need for Hitomi's smooth lips, I lean over to Hitomi and press my lips against hers. Our tongues wrestle for control as we pull on our stone hard nipples.

The sheer sight of us kissing is enough to make our boys fuck us even harder. Causing their cocks to get thicker and bigger with each stroke.

Then, without warning, the men cum into our pussies.

"Holy shit!" The man gasps. "You bitches know how to make a man cum!"

Both Hitomi and I shoot the man a confident smirk.

"Why thank you." I said as I get off the man's cock. "I hope you boys enjoyed us curing you. Because it is time for us to go to bed."

Both the man and Danny have a sour looks on their faces.

"Don't worry." Hitomi said with a wink. "We can have all the fun tomorrow."

Both our boys gave us a sloppy smile as we take them back to our tents. From there, we sleep like newly born babies.

When I wake up, I spread my arms to feel for the man. To my surprise, he is nowhere to be found. I quickly get up from the cot and put on my bathing suit. When I exit the tent, I get the surprise of my life.

The man is kneeling before me with a diamond ring in his hand. Behind him, I see Hitomi and Danny looking at us with anticipated look on their faces.

I wanted to question the man about the ring. However, he beat me to the punch with a statement.

"Kasumi," The Man said. "you have made me the happiest person in a very long time. You are kind, smart, and very good in bed."

I blush to the man statement.

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I lost my breath when I heard the word 'marry'.

"I am honored…" I said with hesitation in my voice. "but we only know each other for a couple of months. And I don't even know your name."

"It's Vincent." The man said with a hopeful grin. "I promise to make sure you the happiest woman alive."

I take one moment to think of Vincent's offer.

"Okay." I said with a smile. "I will marry you."

Without a moment of hesitation, Vincent put the ring on my finger. Then we kiss right there as Hitomi and Danny clap to our engagement.

God, I feel so lucky.

Vincent and I got married two weeks after we return back to the mainland.

At first, I thought marry life would be boring. However, everyday Vincent always surprises me. Whether it is breakfast in bed, or a good fuck in the shower, there is something new with Vincent. Sometimes he is a jerk. However, we laugh it off as we make love like wild beast.

Hitomi and Danny also got married. Yet, Hitomi is always the one who wear the pants.

Once in a while, we have an orgy with Hitomi and Danny. We mix anything that comes up. Hetero, gay, lesbian, or strap on. Nothing is too taboo for us.

As the years pass by, I am glad that I married Vincent. I feel like my life is at completely at peace with itself.

Rikku's New Lover

I am the hottest woman in the world.

At age eighteen, I have a slim body with B cup breast. Along with the firmest ass that would make any man drool. I have green eyes that shine with innocent. Along with a fiery passion of lust that makes salve out of men. I have short blonde hair that makes me younger than I look.

Wearing a red bathing suit, I walk across South beach bring back some Thai food for my sexy ass boyfriend, James.

I swear every guy and gal is looking at me. I could feel their eyes wanting to gaze at my beautiful ass. Staring at my breast. Even to go so far as my whole entire body.

I love every single moment of it.

Entering our hotel room, I notice my boyfriend is not there. Instead, I saw many clothing on the floor that belongs to my boyfriend. Along with an unknown red Speedo that I know he does not own. As I put the food in the refrigerator, I heard the shower running in our bathroom. Thinking that my hunk of a boyfriend is alone, I made my way to the bathroom door. Opening the door, I got the surprise of my life.

I saw my boyfriend being rammed up the ass by this hot white guy. The man I saw is a well buff man. Having muscles all over his body, I saw his skin is heavily tanned. He had a marine core insignia on his left arm that tells me he is in the arm forces.

As James takes it, I did not notice my hands were traveling down my swimsuit panty. Touching my erect clit, I felt a lightning bolt of pleasure travel across my body. My free hand touches my right nipple, unleashing another burst of bliss across my body.

Fucking myself to the hot man on man action, I cannot help but having the desire for cock. I know my boyfriend is bisexual. That is why I am with him. But what about his new boy toy?

That is the question of the day.

The marine core guy took a look at me and stop fucking James. I can tell by the look on his face that he is amazed at my beautiful body. Showing that he is bisexual.

"Don't let me stop you." I said, as I reveal my nipple to the marine core guy.

Slowly stripping out of my bathing suit, I gave the marine core guy a reason to keep on fucking. But I could see on his face that he is not attracted to James anymore.

Pulling his cock out of James ass, I saw his cock is a piece of work. At 8 inches long, and having the width of my wrist, the marine core guy cock is something to be marvel at.

Stripping off his condom, the marine core guy walks up to me, and slowly stroke the behemoth before me. I felt my mouth water with hunger.

"Well?" The Marine core guy ask. "What are you waiting for?"

I engulf his huge cock. Pressing all the way down my throat, I felt tears coming down from my eyes. I have never taken a cock so huge before. So I am fighting my gag reflex with all my might. Once I master the gag reflex, I allow myself the joy of tasting this fine piece of penis.

Enjoying the rubber texture, I allow my tongue travel down his cock to feel his veins. Once I was done feeling his veins, I play with his piss hole where I taste his pre cum. Like my boyfriend, the marine core guy piss hole taste delicious.

From the corner of my eye, I saw James having a jealous look on his face. As if I stole his favorite toy. But I can tell he is also horny enough to jack off to me sucking cock.

Deep throating the huge cock, I felt the marine core guy push hips forwards as he fucks my face. I kept on deep throating the marine core guy until I tasted his sweet spunk in my mouth.

As James savagely beat his tool, I saw cum coming out of his cock as it lands on the floor. Telling me he enjoyed the show.

"That was fun." The marine core guy said. "How about we introduce each other. My name is Kevin."

"Rikku." I said, as I drink his sweet tasting cum.

"Rikku." Kevin said with a smile on his face. "That is a lovely name."

"Thank you." I replied. "I see you met my boyfriend, James."

Kevin turns to look at James who is still playing with his cock.

"You sure know how to pick them." Kevin said, as he help me up. "The way he takes it, you think he is gay."

"Bisexual." I added. "And the reason I choose him is because he is a demon in bed."

Kevin gave me a grin. A grin that said: "I am going to outperform that notion."

"But I see you might do better than James." I said, as I felt my nipples harden. "Care to see how much of a demon you are in bed?"

A lewd smile appears on Kevin face. Taking me by the arm, he gently drags me to the bedroom.

Putting me on all fours, he raises my ass up, and started to lick my sweet little pussy. He licks my clit that forces me to moan. He sucks my pussy that makes me scream. He fingers my G-spot and makes me forget how to breathe.

As I lay dying on the bed, I felt my pussy walls being spread by Kevin huge penis. It felt so big; I thought my pussy would tear into two. As the man slowly impale his tool into me, I felt a shockwave of pleasure coming an over me. Making me moan like a bitch in heat.

As Kevin continue to fuck me, I saw James coming in front of me. He is stroking his long huge cock as he stares at my mouth with lust. He pushes it into my mouth. I sallow the whole thing with little resistance.

As they fuck both my pussy and my mouth, I felt the oceans of heaven taking over my body. The pleasure that is taking over my nerves is enough to calm any raging beast.

It feels like paradise.

But paradise does not last. The pressure in my body soon starts to build. I felt my cunt holding onto Kevin dick with dear life. I felt Kevin dick growing larger and larger as my cunt grows smaller and smaller.

Before I knew it, I felt myself cumming.

Over taking by bliss, I slum down on to the bed nearly passing out. But I push through to finish my boyfriend blow job.

I suck on his huge prick until he is moaning my name. I play with his balls as I continue to suck him off. I even go as far as stick my fingers up his ass. This causes him to moan like a horny teenager.

As James continues to moan, I taste his pre-cum coming. Before I knew it, he cums all over my face.

We all lay breathlessly on the bed. Trying to recapture what has happened. As I concentrate on my breathing, I see Kevin getting up and going to the shower.

"Are you guys coming?" Kevin asks as he flashes his huge dong before us.

Like obedient dogs, James and I follow him to the showers for another round of intense fucking.

Rikku New Lover: Chapter 2

Work sucks.

When I came back from South beach, I found work to exhausting and boring. All I could think about are my crazy night's with my boyfriend James and our new lover Kevin.

Since we came back to our hometown, Sex has been nothing but hot, sweaty, and uncontrollably pleasurable. We mix it up with everything that could come to mind. Straight, gay, threesome, strap on, anything that comes to mind. I just love coming home.

As the clock hits five, I quickly made my way back to my home. I feel my clit erect and my pussy swollen. God, I want cock so badly.

When I arrive home, I see a letter on the night stand. It read:

Meet us in the basement.

I felt my nipples harden with joy.

Opening the door, I heard moans coming from the bottom of the basement. I feel my nipples grow harder, my pussy wetter, and my clit harder, as I travel down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I got the surprise of my life.

Stuck inside a prison cell, I see James tied up in plastic ties. Having a butt plug up his ass, James is moaning with such joy. I see his cock is hard and flapping helplessly in the air.

Kevin, who is dressed as a cop, has the butt plug control in his hand. He is controlling the intensity of James's butt plug. I notice he is wearing neither pants nor underwear. Exposing that huge cock of his, I see it is erect and waiting for attention.

"Hello, Officer." I said in a low and lewd voice. "What has my little James done this time?"

"He resisted arrest, Officer Rikku." Kevin said with a cocky smile. "Get your uniform on and we will teach this punk what law and order means."

I feel my heart skip a beat when Kevin said those words.

Getting into the closet, I change out of my work uniform and into my sexy cop uniform. I wore a tight daisy dukes that is an inch too short and makes my ass look great. I also wore a black shirt that exposes my cleavage. Plus a cute police hat.

When I came out, I see James is sucking on Kevin huge cock through the bars.

"Having fun?" I ask as I watch James suck on Kevin cock.

"More or less." Kevin said as he moves his hips back and forth. "Care to have fun with the controls?"

I nod and take hold of the butt plug control.

As James suck on Kevin cock, I carefully increase the intensity of the butt plug. I heard James moan louder as he sucks on Kevin cock even harder. James bob his head back and forth as Kevin enjoys the cock sucking.

I rub my nipples through my shirt. I felt my pussy becoming wet as I turn up the vibration of the butt plug.

God, I love it when I see my boyfriend suck cock.

Moaning out loud, I see Kevin is ready to cum. He moves his cock back and forth even faster as pre-cum start to ooze out of James's mouth. Soon an ocean of cum is spray into James's mouth.

"Did you enjoy that, Officer Kevin?" I ask, as I turn off the butt plug.

"Yes," Kevin said breathlessly. "But I think our prisoner need to be clean up."

I gave Kevin a lewd smile.

"But of course." I said as I open the cage. "We don't want to spread disease everywhere."

Walking up to James, I gently take hold of his chin and gave him a deep kiss. I taste Kevin sweet spunk as I French kiss my boyfriend.

God, Kevin cum taste so good.

I stop kissing James as I sallow the sweet cum.  
"Now," I said as I unbutton my daisy dukes. "It's my turn to have some fun"

Waving my hips in front of James's face, it did not take James long to figure out what I want. Using his teeth, he pulls down my daisy dukes until they reach my ankles. Using his teeth again, he pulls down my yellow thong that exposed my wet pussy. Then using his long tongue, he licks my harden clit. I moan with joy as he licks my clit and sucks on my pussy. I curl my toes while I try to keep balance. Holding on to the bars, James sucks my pussy as untamable pleasure over takes my body.

He sucks great pussy.

As I enjoy the pussy sucking, I see Kevin is stroking his huge cock. I give him a lewd smile as I wave my fingers to join in. With a devilish smirk, that I come to love, he enters the jail.

Spreading my firm butt cheeks, Kevin licks my asshole. His hot wet tongue unleashes a wave of pleasure that made me scream with joy.

As I am assaulted on two fronts, I rub my tits as my two lovers bring me to my climax. I relish their hot tongues as they lick my tight asshole and suck on my pussy.

God, I love my life.

Like all good things, I feel my end coming. Curling my toes, and pulling on my hard tits, I let out a huge scream as bliss engulfs my mind.

"Wow!" I gasp. "That was intense."

I feel Kevin slapping on my ass. Forcing me to let out a light pant.

"Don't break out of character, Officer Rikku." Kevin said in an authoritarian voice. "We don't want to disappoint our prisoner."

I look down to see James having a disappointed look on his face. Telling me he wants me to be in character.

"You're right." I said as I pull James on to his feet. "He needs to know what happens to men in prison."

Forcing him onto a table, I spread his butt cheeks to expose his well fucked asshole.

"Come on, Officer Kevin!" I hiss. "Give him a proper fucking!"

Getting off his knees, Kevin takes hold of the lube and greases his colossal cock. I see his cock is glistening as he strokes his cock from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock head. Once his behemoth cock is all greased up, he rubs it against James's dilated asshole. Then with just one push, Kevin sticks his cock up James's ass.

"Oh fuck!" James moan, as Kevin slowly fucks James asshole with slow and rhythmic stroke.

My eyes widen to telescopic liens. My heart skips several beats. My clit and nipples are hard as a stone. My pussy is soaking wet. God, do I love to watch my boyfriend's ass getting fucked.

As Kevin takes his time, I take hold of James's chin and gave him a playful hard look.

"Are you going to be a good boy for now on?" I ask as I teasingly slap his face.

James can only nod.

"If you are good," I continue. "we may come back once and while and show you the joys of being a bitch. Would you like that?"

James nods again.

"Good." I said as I take hold of a box cutter. "Now, time to show what being a freeman feels like."

I cut the ties loose that gave James the use of his hands back.

Getting under James's body, I spread my legs so James can have a good aim at my sweet wet pussy. With the speed of a bullet train, I feel James's cock entering my tight wet pussy. Immediately I feel his cock growing bigger and thicker once his cock feels the warmth of my pussy walls.

James is sandwich between the powerful thrust of Kevin's cock and the sweet bliss of my pussy. I can see the delight in James's eyes as he enjoys Kevin's cock hitting his prostate. While James's cock relishes the sheer tightness of my pussy.

"Don't neglect officer Rikku!" Kevin sneer as he smacks James's ass. "She wants pleasure too, you know."

Like a good boy that he is, James sucks on my tits with the raw force of a hurricane. He plays with my erect clit that sends jolts of pleasure across my whole body. He even go so far as nibble on my harden nipples. All the while James's cock hits my g-spot with great accuracy.

I let out screams that are unintelligible in my own ears.

It did not take long for me to cum all over James's cock. Once I cum, I feel James's cock growing bigger, and thicker, in my tight wet pussy. James soon unleashes a stream of hot white cum all over my pussy. I see that Kevin is thrusting even harder into James asshole as he yells with untamable bliss. He lets out one big yell and lies right on top of James and me.

As we lie in ecstasy, it takes me a while to notice how hot and sticky we become. So much that steam is floating off from our skin.

I feel so thankful to have two lovers. Lovers who pleasure me with a professional touch. Lovers who pleasure each other with the force of a wild animal. Who care little what is acceptable, but will do anything for the joys of sex.

God, I feel so thankful.

Najica turn me gay (or at least bisexual)

Having her perfect ass up in the air, Najica is on all fours on the bed. Dress in nothing but hot sweat, she is playing with her harden nipples as she moan with joy. I slid two of my fingers up her tight wet cunt. Finding it perfectly moist and hot.

Taking my 10 inch hard cock, I slowly push it into Najica cunt and feel the sensation over taking my mind. She moans with joy as I slowly fuck her tight twat. I slap her perfectly shape ass as she moans even louder. Her twat grows tighter and tighter while my cock grows bigger and bigger. Causing intense form of pleasure to build within us.

Before I knew what happen next, Najica came all over my cock. As her cum send intense heat all over my cock, I am losing control and unleash an ocean of cum all inside her cunt.

Our minds fall into an ocean of solace. Brining peace that could last forever.

Laying on top of Najica, I feel my hard cock slipping out of Najica tight twat. Falling on to my side, I stare at Najica untamed beauty.

God, I thought to myself, how I got so lucky to get a woman like Najica?

I would thank God for Najica sweet ass, but I knew it was all me. I played the bad boy, I played hard to get, and I drove her wet cunt insane.

Now, she is all mine.

Before I could kiss her, I felt Najica soft silk hands rubbing my huge cock.

"My birthday is coming up." Najica whisper into my right ear. "And you know what I want this birthday."

I blush to what Najica hand in mind.

"Najica!" I gasp. "I am no fag!"

"So?" Najica said as she lower her head towards my harden tool. "I done plenty of girls and I'm still straight."

Before I could object, I felt Najica tongue playing with my piss hole.

"The answer is still…" I could not finish my sentence for she stuck her pinky up my asshole.

I felt her pinky hit my prostate as she slowly finger fuck my asshole. Then she inserts another finger to intensify the pleasure.

Looking at Najica, I saw she is swallowing my whole cock with great ease. Nothing but Najica hot throat and her tongue.

Hitting my prostate, I feel my asshole throbbing around Najica's fingers. As Najica continues to finger fuck my hole, I feel the pressure starting to build within me.

"Oh…"

I couldn't finish my words.

I shoot my load right into Najica mouth. Swallowing every inch of spunk, Najica crawl right up to me and gave me a deep kiss. I still taste my sweet spunk right on Najica tongue.

"So?" Najica said in a low and seductive voice. "Did that change your mind?"

I thought for a few moments about Najica proposal. Keep Najica happy and have sexual encounters with a guy? Or keep my masculinity and loose Najica?

First option.

"Fine." I told Najica. "But I am tops and that's it!"

Najica gave me a cheerful joy and kiss me deeply.

Najica, and I, are in a porno studio. There are props of all kinds to fill in everyone sick imagination. Luckily for us, the whole place is deserted.

Dress as a police officer, she has hot pants on while wearing a dark blue shirt that shows a major part of her cleavage. God, she looks so sexy.

I am strip naked and oiled in grease. I have a huge erection while walking to my masculine doom.

As we walk to the prop set, Najica is carrying a night stick. She smacks my firm ass with it as she calls me: "prisoner". I can tell she is enjoying this for her nipples are rock hard.

We stop at a jail house. Inside the jail house is a naked blonde stud. Now, I may be straight, but I have to admit this guy is hot. I mean I only watch gay porn once, but I had to admit the men were hot.

Opening the gate, Najica push me into the prison. Before I could change my mind, she locked it, and put the key in her breast.

"Now," Najica said in her usual husky voice. "you two are going to play nice. I am going to get a few things for your incarceration."

Leaving me alone with this guy, I saw Najica walking away slowly. I stare at her perfect ass as she shakes it right in front of me.

The bitch.

As I am left alone with this total stranger, the stranger walks up to me and puts his hand out.

"Hi," the stranger said. "My name is Jack."

I gave him my name.

"So," I said as I tried to break the ice. "What brings you here?"

"I am one of Najica gay friends." Jack said as he took a seat. "I thought this would be a good birthday present for her."

"Oh really." I said, feeling extremely uncomfortable right now. "That is something new."

"What's that?" Jack asks.

"A gay guy performing in front of a woman."

Jack laughs at my statement.

"You don't know how perverted women really are. I am a male stripper and women are completely wild creatures. One time, I went to a bachelorette party and they paid me to fuck one of their boyfriends."

I gasp to the very image.

"It drove them wild." Jack continues. "They were masturbating to the very scene. Of course, the boyfriend got some major dosage of pussy for this. Despite moaning like a bitch in heat when I fucked him."

I felt my head become light as I try not to think about how sore the guy's ass must be.

"Lighten up, dude." I feel Jack's hands on my shoulder. "You're the not the one who is going to be bottom."

Before I could agree, I see Najica standing right in front of the cell. She has an evil smirk on her face knowing that she is about to have the night of her life. In her hands she has two cups of water.

"Alright, prisoners." Najica said in a playful authoritarian voice. "Drink this."

Like obedient dogs, Jack, and I, took our drinks. Without questioning what inside the drinks, we drank it all in one gulp.

With a satisfy look on her face, Najica slips in a bottle of lube into our prison cage.

"Now make my big boy comfortable, bitch." Najica orders Jack.

Before I could object, I felt my body relaxing all of the sudden. I mean, I feel totally at ease right now. As if nothing else matter.

Taking a seat on the wooden chair, I lean back as I feel the relaxation take over me. Getting on his knees, Jack takes hold of my cock and starts to rub it.

"Look…" I said as I feel my cock becoming stiff. "I am not into…"

Jack sticks my huge cock into his mouth. I felt no teeth. Only his hot tongue and throat. As he sucks on my cock, I felt his hot saliva adding pleasure beyond belief. I gasp at how good of a cocksucker he really is. Even better than Najica.

As I enjoy the cocksucking, I see Najica opening her shirt. She is playing with her rock hard nipples as she watches me get my cock sucked. As she loosens her hot pants, she drops it on the floor that exposes her shaven pussy. She started to play with her clit as she licks her lips in a slow and seductive fashion.

I swear. Najica watching me getting a blow job is so how.

Before I knew it, I cum all over Jack's face. With a smirk, he licks the cum around his lips.

"Did the bitch enjoy that?" Najica asks the Jack.

"Yes, Officer Najica." Jack said as he wipes his face off.

I see another evil smirk on Najica face. Telling me it is time for

"Good." Najica said. "Now lube that tight hole of yours. I want to see some ass fucking tonight."

Getting on all fours, Jack took the lube as start to lube his asshole.

Now, I am NOT gay. But seeing how firm his butt looked made my cock hard again. It reminded me of Najica ass so much.

But for some strange reason I felt super horny. I needed to fuck something and hard. Najica is safety outside with that stupid smirk of hers. And the only hole that is available to me now is this hot queer stud.

Jesus! What is happening to me!

Taking my huge cock, I press the tip of my cock against Jack well lube asshole. It is steaming hot that made me wanted to fuck it even more. Without a moment hesitation, I push my cock into Jack's tight asshole.

The tightness is too much for me. I seen came again into Jack asshole.

"Well…" Najica said as gave me a hateful glare. "I expected a little bit more excitement than that. Fuck him until I say you can stop."

Like an obedient dog, I slowly pull out of Jack asshole. Only to push it back in.

God, it feel so tight in there.

As I push deeper into Jack's asshole, I hit his prostate. The feeling as I rub it against my cock head send a wave of pleasure all across my body. Soon I am speeding up as If fuck Jack asshole.

Slapping against his ass, Jack is moaning like a bitch in heat. He is rubbing his cock as I fuck him like he is the only asshole left in the world.

I turn my head to see Najica is lost in an ocean of pure pleasure. Using the night stick as a dildo, she fucks herself as she rubs her clit. She is moaning with joy as she switch between nipples.

"Fuck him!" Najica moans. "Fuck that bitch until he cums!"

It did not take long for Jack to cum. He shoots a huge load on to the ground as he moans with joy. His asshole tightens up so much that I shoot another load as well.

Najica could not take it anymore. She screams as she cums all over her night stick. She falls on to the ground as she tries to comprehend what she just saw.

"That was hot!" Najica gasps. "That is so much better than the gay porn out there."

Both Jack and I blush to Najica comment.

Taking the keys out, Najica unlocks the cell.

"Alright boys." Najica said with a wink. "You can go now. Jack the payment is in the locker room. You, on the other hand, have your payment right here."

Najica spread her legs to expose her wet pussy.

This just gets better and better.

Lei Fang's payback.

Hi, my name is Lei fang and I have made the biggest mistake of my life.

I have allowed a gay guy to move in with me. His name is Jack. At first impression, I thought he was a stand up guy. He dress nice, answer all the right questions and never did anything wrong in the interview. Despite being gay, he is also drop dead sexy.

At first, I thought it was all going to be fun and games. Within the first week, I am going to regret it.

Jack is the laziest bastard on the planet. He never does the dishes, always leaves jerk off stains on my leather sofa, and leaving me to pay the rent. When I ask him to do something, all I get is a simple "fuck you".

Man, who ever thought gays can be such bitches.

The only thing that I look forward to all week is my boyfriend Bob. He is a hunk that makes any woman, or gay guy, crazy with lust.

He also stars in gay porn.

I know, I know, it sounds like I should be afraid that he might join the other team. But when I see him giving it to some other guy, he is a truly hot stud. I watch as he performs in front of the camera. How he makes a guy squeeze with joy as he rams his 10 inch cock up their asses. Or how they gag to his large dick as he cums right into his mouth.

God, just thinking about it makes my pussy ever so swollen.

Because he is straight, I am there to add some support for him. I do strip shows in front of him, I play with my clit as he fucks another guy, I even give him a blow job to help motive him before the show. Give him something to think about before the camera starts rolling.

After the shoot, he takes me to the back of the studio and gives me the fuck of the century. He kisses me with a passion of hungry man. Suck on my tits with raw force. He fucks my tight wet pussy with a force of a hundred men.

I don't know if it is the blue pills, but maybe he is turn on with all that man on man action he is been getting. Or he could be afraid of his masculinity.

Either way, I am enjoying it.

Having sweat dripping down from every pour of my body, I am taking Bob's dick up my hot tight twat. I rub my harden nipples as Bob continue to fuck me like a dog in heat. He is grunting like a wild animal as he pulls out his cock out of my pussy and sticks it right back in. He does this several times, each time hitting my g-spot. I am soon overwhelmed with pleasure.

It wasn't long before I felt my climax coming. When I felt the climax reaching its zenith, I felt my pussy tighten up on Bob's huge dick. Squeezing the very life out of it. This caused Bob to fuck me even harder.

Both of us cum with a force of a hurricane.

As we lay in Bob's bed, we take in deep breaths trying to re-inflate our lungs. I take a look at Bob, who has a deep sense of peace in his eyes.

"What brought that on?" I ask with in a curiosity voice.

"You." Bob replied rapidly as if to hide a little secret.

I gave him a playful scowl.

"Come on." I said, as I play with his nipples. "You can tell me anything. Are you having gay fantasies?"

I saw Bob's face turn bright red.

"Oh my god!" I gasp with joy. "You are having gay fantasies!"

"Look!" He said with horror in his voice. "Don't tell anyone about this!"

"Don't worry," I said, as I rub his dick. "I will keep your secret. For a price."

Bob gave me a worried look. Expecting something dreadful to come out of my mouth.

"I want you to teach my roommate Jack a lesson." I said, as I lower my mouth onto Bob's fully erect penis. I gave him a couple of sucks to destroy his will power. "I want you to teach him to be a proper roommate."

Rubbing my hands on Bob's cock, I saw his face lost in a field of pleasure. Lowering my mouth to his cock, I lick the tip head of his cock. This drove Bob wild.

"I want you to fuck him senseless." I said to him, as I put my fingers in my mouth. "Remind him what it means to be a bitch."

Before Bob could object, I stuck both my index and middle finger up his asshole. Bob wail with joy as I hit his prostate.

Sucking his cock, and fingering his asshole at the same time, left Bob a man paralyzed by pleasure. All he can do now is moan and squeal as he is left powerless before me. I felt the ring of his asshole throb around my two fingers as he thrashes around on the bed. I taste his sweet spunk as he shoots his load up into my mouth.

As he breathes his way back to sanity, I gave him a lewd smile.

"Okay." Bob said with a tried look. "You win."

I gave out a victorious glee and gave him a kiss.

Bob and I took Jack to a private sauna.

How Bob convince Jack to follow him was simple. Jack had a huge crush on Bob since he first met him. I didn't mind of course. In fact, Jack is sort of hot ass if you ignore him being a total bitch.

As the heat from sauna dose our skin with sweat, I notice Jack has been staring at Bob for a while.

I knew this is my chance. Make that bitch Jack pay for all my torment he has bestowed on to me.

"I got to go that a leak." I said as I kiss Bob on the cheek. "Have fun."

Of course that was the signal. As soon as I left the Sauna, I heard a brief struggle.

"What are you doing to me?" Jack wailed.

As the struggle continues, I took out of my locker a paddle, some lubricant, and condoms. When I got back, I saw a sight that took my breath away.

Jack is handcuff to a pole. His bottom is sticking out as both of his legs are chained. Strip of his towel; I saw his boyish tight ass sticking out. I never notice how firm and smooth it is. The sight of his bottom made my clit quiver.

As I approach Jack, I notice Bob had a stern look on his face. While Jack has a frighten look on his.

Free from his towel, I notice Bob's cock his hardening. Maybe it is the sight of Jack being helpless. Or maybe he is noticing how shiny my well tone body is. My long black hair straightens by the sweat. Along with my ample breast that giggle with each step of mine.

Or it could be both.

"Well," I said as I put my belongs down. "What have you got yourself into this time, Jack?"

"Lei Fang!" Jack squeal with horror. "What the fuck is happening?"

Bob walk up to Jack and slap him in the face.

"You cannot freely speak, bitch!" Bob growled.

I notice both Jack and Bob penises stiffen with joy.

"You have been a bad boy, Jack." I said in a taunting voice. "Taking my trust and bashing it against the wall. Hurting my feelings when I ask you to do a simple task. Never taking responsibility for your actions."

Jack was about to say something, only to hesitate when Bob raise his hand up.

"Now you are going to get it." I said as I took hold of my paddle. "When they say payback's a bitch, they were right."

I swung the back side of the paddle at Jack firm ass. With a loud SLAP Jack made a loud yep. I hit his ass again and I got the same yep.

As I continue to slap Jack with the paddle, I saw Bob is jerking off. I take quick looks to see Bob rubbing his huge cock. Judging how big it got, I could tell this got him excited.

After about twenty slaps from the paddle, Jack cease to yep. I drop the paddle and took hold of my boyfriend hard dick.

"So are you top or bottom?" I ask Jack, while putting on lubricant on Bob's cock.

Jack eyes widen with horror and lust. While Bob's eyes widen with lust.

"I asked," I said as I slap his ass. "Are you top or bottom?"

"Top!" Jack gasp.

"Well not anymore you're not!" I said, as I gently drag Bob by his huge cock.

Spreading Jack butt cheeks wide open, I dab his asshole with enough lubricants to make anything to go in. Once that was done, I spread Jack butt cheeks to expose that rose bud of an asshole for Bob to open.

Bob stood there with a look of lust on his face.

"Well come on." I said in a low and deep voice. "He is all ours."

Without further encouragement, Bob walk behind Jack. Pressing that huge cock against Jack rosebud, I watch Bob slowly push his giant cock into Jack.

"Oh fuck!" Jack wailed.

I knew Jack was enjoying the torment. For I saw his cock grow, as Bob kept pushing his cock up Jack ass.

I lick my lips as I watch the magic happen before my eyes. No matter how many times I watch this, I cannot get over how amazing how the human asshole can take it.

Remembering this is punishment for Jack, I walk right in front of him and brought his face up to my pussy.

"This," I said to Jack, as Bob kept hammering away. "is for never raising the toilet seat."

I felt warm piss fell on Jack face. Making him drink the urine that I have been holding for a while.

Once I was done, I put my hand under Jack chin and raise it up.

"Are you going to be good boy for on?"I hiss.

Jack could only nod.

"If you are good, I may allow Bob to have some extra fun."

Jack nodded like a good boy. Letting go of Jack face, I allow him to wallow in the pleasure he is receiving.

I walk behind Bob and watch him pump away. Hammering Jack's ass with a nice and steady rhythm. Working it in deep and hard, his taut muscled ass and big balls a beautiful sight. I knew Bob is enjoying it.

Unaware of my action, I felt my hand traveling down to my clit. As I rub my moisten clit, I felt my other hand rubbing my harden nipples. Rubbing them at the same time, I soon found myself overwhelmed with bliss. The bliss become so overwhelming that I fell on to my knees. Even then, I kept on fucking myself.

All our grunts and moans echo across the sauna room as the heat got hotter and hotter. I saw Jack and Bob's skin turn oily and shiny. My skin also turn oily and shiny, which made me drop dead sexy.

As Bob continue to fuck Jack, he could not help but stare at me. A fine tone body like mine has always made Bob crazy with lust.

I felt the pressure growing within me. I knew I am about to cum with a force of a Hurricane.

And I was right. I did cum like a hurricane.

Falling on my hands and knees, I felt my cum dripping towards the Sauna floor. I took deep breaths as I regain thought. Once I did, I heard the sound of flesh slapping even louder.

Both Danny, and Bob, let out a huge yell as Bob cum into Jack ass. Both gasp and let in deep breaths as Danny cum's on the Sauna.

As he pulls away from Jack, I saw Jack asshole is open and raw. It is a beautiful sight to behold. If you are a Fag hag like me.

As I unlock Jack chains, Jack gave me an obedient look as if all his irresponsibility have been destroyed.

Time to put it to the test.

"Clean this mess up!" I ordered.

And just like that Jack cleans up the mess.

Lei Fang pay back: Chapter two

It has been three weeks since Jack been brutally punished. Already, he is showing signs of improvement. He cleans up after himself, leaves the toilet seat down, and clean, and learn to jack off in the shower.

He is becoming such a good guy.

As promised, I allow Bob to have fun with Jack. That means Jack could suck freely on my boyfriend's cock, take it up the ass, and even give him a hand job. All with my permission.

Of course, I am there to supervise the whole thing. God, it is so hot to see my boyfriend to give it to Jack. Jack looks so cute when he is being taken up the ass.

Is it wrong for me to watch two men doing it? I mean… I am interrupting something sacred act that only two men can share.

Nah! It only just makes it hotter.

On my bed, I feel Bob's huge cock pushing deeper and deeper into my pussy. I feel the veins of his cock as he pulls out. Only to push it back in with even greater force. Hitting my G-spot with every stroke, my cunt is getting tighter and tighter. While Bob's cock is getting bigger and bigger.

As Bob continues to fuck me, my roommate Jack is watching us from the door. He is stroking his cock as he watches my boyfriend huge penis going in, and out, of my pussy.

I feel so turned on as my gay roommate watches us. I don't know why, but seeing him stare at us makes my twat even wetter.

As I reach my zenith, I feel my cunt squeezing the living life out of Bob's huge cock. With a force of a hurricane, both Bob, and I, fall into sexual bliss.

Breathing heavily from the intense fucking, I feel hot sweat covering both our bodies. I felt my pussy is tired and sore. While Bob's cock is slowly shrinking back to a pitiful size.

Getting up from the bed, I walk towards the door and open it. I found Jack is startle by my very presence. While his beautiful cock is standing straight up like a rocket ship.

"Hello, Jack." I said with a blissful smile. "Won't you come in?"

I see Jack eyes are wide with joy when I said those words. Before he could enter my room, I put my hand in front of his face.

"Oh no!" I said in an authoritarian tone. "You know the rules. No clothes allowed."

Before Jack could take his clothes off, I gave him a nasty glare. He knows how I like my men take off their clothes. Slow and sexy.

Like an obedient dog, Jack begins to unclothe himself. Slowly he exposes his well built chest. His well shaven pubes. And for the main attraction his ass.

As much I as I love to say this, Jack have a great ass. Smooth, firm, and the shape of a heart. I would say it's perfect if my ass is nothing short than divine.

When he is bare naked, I take a seat on the bed. I see Bob's cock is again erect as Jack comes forwards to the bed.

"Would you care to clean my boyfriends cock?" I ask.

Jack could only nod at my offer.

"Well you can't." I said as I take my boyfriend condom off. "However, you may have some of his delicious jizz."

I see disappointment fill Jack eyes. But I knew he would not argue.

Getting on his knees, he opens his mouth as I turn the condom inside out. The jizz falls freely into Jack's mouth.

"Does that taste good?" I ask.

"Yes." Jack gasps.

"Good." I said, as I take hold Bob's semen cover cock. "Now be a good boy and watch."

Taking Bob's thick cock into my mouth, I take my time as I suck on his delicious jizz. I lick the tip of his cock head. I suck on Bob's huge cock with one gulp. I even go as far as finger his tight asshole. Something that no one, except for me, has ever done to him.

I know it's over kill, but I want to show how much of Bob's cock is my property. No matter what Jack does, or how hard he tries, Bob is forever mine. He may fuck Jack on the side, but I am the one who gets the spoils of Bob's seeds.

Once Bob's cock is clean, I feel my clit erect once again. I wanted to be fucked like a wild animal, but the fucking I got from Bob made my pussy tender and sore. The price I pay for having a tripod for a boyfriend.

Still feeling extremely horny, I thought I should return Jack a favor for making me climax. I point Jack towards the edge of the bed.

"Get on all fours!" I said a deep purr.

Like an obedient dog, Jack obeys and got on the bed.

Spreading his butt cheeks, I see a gabbing hole that is begging to be ruthlessly fucked. If I had a cock, I would so be fucking him right now.

Gently pulling on Bob's huge cock, I take him right in front of Jack mouth. I see a little drool coming out of Jack's mouth. Telling me he's ready to be somebody's bitch.

"You like this?" I said as I wave Bob's huge cock in front of Jack's face. "You like this don't you?"

Jack could only nod.

"Well have some." I said as I force my boyfriend's huge cock down Jack's throat.

Like a starving dog he is, Jack sucks on Bob's cock with such force. So much I had to smack his ass in order for him to calm down.

"Relax." I said in a deep purr. "Enjoy his delicious meat."

Jack nods as he licks the tip of Bob's cock head.

As Jack continues to do his cock sucking, I walk to the bath room to pick up some lube. I keep a good dose of lube anytime Bob wants to do anal with me. But also in case Jack wants to take it up the ass.

When I enter the bed room, I see Bob is really enjoying Jack's cock sucking skills. I could tell for Bob is thrusting his cock in and out of Jack's mouth at such a rapid rate.

"Don't you dare cum." I whisper into Bob's ear. "I want you to at least enjoy Jack's little asshole."

Using all his self control he could muster, Bob takes his cock out of Jack's mouth. Disappointment fills both men eyes until I show the lube that is in my hand. Then their eyes sparkle with pure joy.

"Okay boys." I said as I dose my hands with lube. "Come here and mama will make you nice and slippery."

With excitement painted all over their faces, Bob, and Jack, got closer to me. Jack stuck his ass out and pulls his but cheeks apart. Exposing his dilated asshole before me. Bob came over to me with his huge dong. It is standing straight up, waiting for it to be properly grease.

I feel my pussy becoming wet and swollen. My clit quivering with the intensity of an earthquake. My nipples harder than a diamond. Goddamn, I am so fucking horny.

I pour the lube between Jack's dilated asshole. Like the slut he is, he fingers his asshole as he spreads the clear liquid. I can tell by Jack's harden penis that he enjoys being fingered.

As Jack takes care of himself, I take a bottle of lube and spread it across my boyfriend's colossal penis. Feeling his hard steel between my dainty hands made my pussy nice and wet. If my pussy wasn't sore right now, I would let Bob fuck me once again. But alas, it is Jack's turn to experience the blissful pleasure of Bob's mammoth girth.

When my boys are now nice and lubed, I gently take Bob's cock and press it against Jack's asshole. Just before Bob can ram it in, I squeeze my boyfriend tool to tame his wild streak.

"Say it." I cooed to Jack.

Jack looks back at me with horror in his eyes.

"Please, Lei Fang…." Jack begs. "Don't make me say…"

"Say it!" I order in an authoritarian voice.

Knowing that he is between a rock and hard place, Jack says the words I want to hear.

"I am a cocksucking…"

"Louder!" I order.

"I am a cocksucking, pussy loving, bitch!" Jack screams.

And just like that, I allow Bob to ram his cock right into Jack's asshole.

I watch Bob fuck Jack with the force of a mighty stallion. He ravages Jack's butthole with long and hard strokes. Bob's tight ass looks glorious as it moves back and forth.

Feeling frisky, I crawl across the bed and put my pussy in front of Jack's face. Jack tries to look away but I force his head into my glorious cunt.

"Lick me, bitch!" I scream.

Like a good boy, Jack licks my pussy. He licks my clit that sends shock waves of pleasure across my body. He digs his tongue deep into my pussy as I feel his hot humid tongue touch my g-spot. He licks my pussy lips that makes me scream like a bitch in heat.

I let out a deafening howl as I cum on Jack's face.

"You are a pretty good pussy licker." I said with an evil grin. "For a cocksucker."

Jack whole body turns red as Bob continues to ram his cock into his asshole.

I pull my pussy away from Jack's face watch Bob continue to fuck Jack.

"Do you love me, baby?" I asks as I spread my legs to show off my moisten cunt.

"Yes!" Bob said breathlessly.

"Do you love to fuck Jack's ass?" I said as I start to rub my erect clit.

"Yes!" Bob grunts as he slaps Jack's ass.

"Then cum baby!" I hiss as I rub my pussy. "Cum into this queer bitch's ass."

And like the stud he is, Bob pulls his cock out of Jack's ass and cum's all over his back side.

Jack rubs his cock with a passionate fury. He arches his back and shoots his whole load on to the bed. Once all his white gold leaves his cock, he falls on to his stomach and passes' out.

Our breaths fill the room as we try to regain our sense of awareness. When we regain our civilized understanding, I slap Jack's ass to wake him up. Jack wakes up with a low grunt.

"That was fun." I said. "Now it's time for a shower."

Jack face brightens up with joy.

"Sorry Jack." I said. "This is just a couple activities. You can take a shower in your own shower room."

"But…" Jack whimpers. "But…But…"

"You heard the lady." Bob said as he grabs Jack by the hair and throws him out of the room. "Just couples only."

Once Jack is out of the room, Bob walks over to me and picks me up. Then we kiss like the passionate lovers that we are. Then we shower off the sweat and semen and went to bed.

God, I love my life.

Hitomi in Cheerleader

Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. That is what I get every time I walk down the halls of my college.

Having long brunette hair, I have sparkling blue eyes and a deep tan skin. My breast are big and firm. While my stomach is flatter than a washboard. Making any man a slave to my looks.

I take pride in my looks. I work out five times a week. Stay away from junk food. And get some sun whenever I get the chance. It's a hard job. But I do love the results I get when men just stare at my firm ass.

Because of my body, I became a cheerleader for our university. But I know better to rely on my beauty alone. I have mad skills that can drive the crowd wild. Not sexually mind you. But enough skills to get the crowd to cheer their own people on. Along with my cheerleading skills; I am also a grade A student.

Yes, life for me is sweet.

Walking down the school hallway, and heading towards my car, I see our school football coach.

A handsome man, the coach stands at least six feet, chisel chest, and strong legs. He has jet black hair and green marble eyes.

God, he is sexy.

At first, I thought the coach was going to bust me, and my boyfriend, for smoking pot in our cars. Wouldn't be the first time. But I soon see a smile on his face that made my legs weak.

"Hitomi." The coach said in a deep and friendly voice. "How are you?"

"Good." I said as my womanly senses tell me that the Coach has something up in mind. "What's up?"

"I have need for your cheerleading skills." The coach said. "You see, we have a big game coming up and our star quarter back is extremely nervous. So the night before, I am hosting a get together for him for a little prep talk. So I need you, and you only, to get his blood flowing."

"Blood flowing?" I ask.

"You see, Hitomi," The coach said as the both of us enter his office. "In our school we have a tradition. We get the most talented member of our team and have a Greek party."

"A Greek…"

It soon hit me.

"That's right." The coach said. "You see, our boys need to have total faith in the captain. And the best way to do that is to do it like the Greeks. It's one of the reasons why our school is so famous in the football world.

"But these days, most guys are homophobic and are scared to even look at another man's junk. So I hire the most beautiful, and skilled, cheerleader in the squad and seduce the captain to be done by another guy."

I felt my heart beat at million miles. My pussy is wet and swollen. My clit and nipples are standing straight up.

My nipples must have caught the coach attention. For he is staring at my chest with a sloppy smile on his face.

"Oh my!" I gasp.

"So are you in?" The Coach asks.

I am silence for what seems like eternity. But in reality, a second did not even pass by.

"Sure." I said. "But why not get his girlfriend to do it? Along with the fact that if this guy is straight, why not have a woman do him?"

"Simple." The coach said. "I want our quarterback to feel the need for brotherhood. That it's okay for two men to be with one another. Despite their sexuality."

I gave the coach a playful scowl.

"You just want to fuck the hot stud?" I said as I took a seat on his desk. "Am I correct?"

For one second the coach cheeks turn bright red. But then he returns back to his cool hand self.

"I find it hot when women seduce men into doing each other." The coach said. "If you do this, I can make it worth your wild."

I look down at the coach's pants to find a huge bulge sticking out. The mere sight made my cunt wet with lust.

"Okay." I said as I got off the desk. "I will make your gay fantasy come true. Just make sure my reward is a big one."

For the second time that day, the coach blush.

"Sure." The coach stammer. "Whatever you want."

I shot him an innocent smile as I made my way towards the door.

Inside the team shower room, I am hiding in a closet as the men wash their bodies. They were all in their underwear so I did not see their steel rods. Prudes. But I have to say they do have nice legs and chest.

As the last of the men left, I see the coach talking to the quarterback.

The quarterback name is Jason. He is a tall white man with a muscular chest and strong legs. Although Jason has his underwear on, I see his ass is firm and perfectly round. Like a heart. Despite being bald, Jason looks extremely sexy.

As the coach and Jason talk, he gave me the signal to do my job.

Exiting the closet, I see Jason is stun to see me dressed in a plain white t-shirt and blue bathing suit panties.

"Hitomi!" Jason gasps. "What are you doing here?"

"To fulfill a fantasy." I said as I came closer to Jason.

Stunned by my sheer beauty, Jason is frozen in place. I see his cock is sticking out of his underwear. Telling me he is enjoying what I am wearing.

Before he could speak, I walk up to him and give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Frozen by my touch, Jason is soon turning into a mindless zombie. I dig my hands into Jason underwear and started to rub his harden cock.

"Like that?" I ask as I pull down his underwear.

I see Jason body turn red as the coach starts to pull down his underwear. Standing straighter than a flag pole, coach dick must have been at least eight to nine inches. To add icing to the cake, his dick must have been at least the width of my wrist.

If my pussy was wet before now it is soaking.

"Don't worry." I said as I lick the tip of Jason six inches penis. "You're in the treat of your life."

Lowering my head on to Jason dick, I start to slowly suck on his. His cock got bigger, and thicker, within my own mouth. Mastering cock sucking a long time ago, I deep throat him until the base of his cock touches my teeth. Then I pull his cock out of my mouth. I repeat this for about five whole minutes.

As I suck on Jason cock, I took a quick peak to see what the coach is doing. To my surprise, I see the coach and Jason are making out. Their tongues wrestle with one another as Jason starts to stroke coach's behemoth of a cock.

Wow, I thought to myself, that was easy.

As I continue to suck on Jason cock, he quickly pulls away out of my mouth as he staggers away from both the coach and me.

"No." Jason gasps. "This is wrong."

Okay. Maybe this will be harder than it looks.

"Well your cock didn't seem to mind." I purred. "And the way you made out with coach, you seem to like a little man on man play."

Confusion is painted across Jason face. He knew this is taboo. But he can't help but enjoy every second of it.

"Besides." I said as I crawl towards him. "I think it's hot to see two men fucking one another."

Before Jason could object, I take hold of his cock and start to suck on it once more. Paralyzed with pleasure, Jason tilt his head back as he enjoys my cock sucking abilities.

Looking up, I see that the coach is starting to make out with Jason again. Only this time Jason kept on kissing him.

Taking hold of his cock, Jason stroke coach's cock with grace and speed.

"That's it." I hiss as I rub Jason cock. "Keep rubbing his dick. Make him hard for my viewing pleasure."

Before I could suck on Jason cock, the coach pushes Jason down on to his knees. Sticking his cock in front of Jason face, Jason shows hesitation. As if he is about to break a bigger taboo.

"Come on." I whisper in a husky voice. "Suck his big juicy cock. It will turn me on so much."

I put his hand into my bathing suit panties to show how wet I become. It must have been enough motivation for he put the coach's cock into his mouth.

Slowly inserting the coach's cock into his mouth, it took every fiber of Jason mouth to not gag it up. Before he could pull his head away, I take hold of his head and push it forward.

"Take it!" I hiss. "Take that behemoth with everything you got."

With no complaint, Jason deep throats the coach's cock. With my help, I force his head against the coach's crotch. It did this for fuck knows how long. Until Jason could take a huge cock without gagging.

Like a whore in heat, Jason sucks on the coach's cock as if it was a delicious Popsicle. He licks the tip of the cock for a couple of seconds before he deep throats the cock. He does it so well that it puts my cock sucking skills to shame.

As Jason continues to suck on the coach's cock, I am digging my fingers into my bathing suit panties. Rubbing my erect clit, I am feeling the pressure building as I watch this beautiful sight before me.

Having my self control take the best of me, I knew I wanted to see more.

"How horny are you, coach?" I ask, as I see the coaches head tilted back. Seeing that he is enjoying Jason cock sucking skills.

"Very." The Coach gasps.

"Want to fuck this cute faggot's ass?"

Jason stops sucking and gave me a blank stare.

"Don't worry." I said, as I give him a deep kiss. "I think faggots are hot."

Both Jason and the coach blush to my comment.

"Go get the lube and condoms." I purred the coach. "We want to make our bitch happy."

The Coach nods and walks towards his office. Leaving both Jason and me alone.

"On your hands and knees." I hiss.

Like a dog, Jason obeys without a fuss. Sticking his ass up into the air, I open his butt cheek and see that beautiful rose bud that Jason calls an asshole.

Just looking at it, I can tell that Jason is a virgin in anal sex. His asshole is so tight and small. Making it the perfect time to break in this bitch.

"You ready?" I ask as I put my fingers into my mouth.

Before Jason could say anything, I interest my pinky into his rectum. Jason moans with joy as I slowly fuck his ass with my pinky. I do this for a couple of minutes as I loosening his asshole.

"Want more?" I ask.

Jason could only moan. I interest my index finger into his rectum. Jason moans even louder. As I finger fuck him even harder, I felt cold water dosing our bodies.

My nipples harden with joy.

"Hey!" Both of us scream.

"Relax." The coach said as he turns off the water. "You did a good job with lubing this bitch for me. But now it's my turn to have some fun."

I shot the coach a smile as I pull off my wet T-shirt off my body. Both the coach and Jason look at my body with disbelief in their eyes.

"Well?" I ask as I got up and took off my bathing suit panties. "Aren't you guys going to fuck or what?"

A smile appears on the coach's face as he got behind Jason. I see his huge dick is cover with a condom and lube. Telling me he is ready.

Getting under a shower, I turn on the water and bath myself in hot water. As I wash my hands, I turn around to see the coach slowly pushing his cock into Jason ass.

Having my breath taken away, I rub my clit and nipple as Jason bears his teeth.

"Oh yeah." I hiss. "Fuck his ass. Make him sequel like a pig."

My words were enough for to drive both of them crazy. Fucking Jason with animal force, the coach watch me as I play with myself under the warm shower. I feel the pressure building as the coach slap Jason firm ass with great force.

God, whoever thought man fucking was so hot.

As the coach continues to fuck Jason ass, I notice Jason is moaning with complete and utter joy. He is rubbing his dick as he begs for more.

Feeling hungry, I turn off the shower and walk right up to the two men. Slithering right under Jason, I take hold of his dick and start to rub it.

"Suck my pussy!" I hiss.

And like a robot, Jason sucks on my pussy. Finding my clit the first time, I feel the pressure building within my body. As he sucks on my clit, he took two of his fingers and dig right into my pussy. And like magic, he found my g-spot.

I let out a scream as I climax all over the shower floor.

I pass out right here on the floor for a couple of seconds. The sound of men grunting, and moaning, woke me as I felt Jason dick hitting my face.

Returning a favor, I suck on Jason dick with the will of a hungry man. As I watch the coach's cock enter and exit out of Jason now gaping asshole. As I suck even harder on Jason cock, I taste the sweet spunk of Jason seed shooting right into my mouth. It wasn't before long that the coach shoots his load into his condom. And when he did, he let out a huge holler that made me cum a second time.

Jason fell on to his side as the coach fell right on to his butt. It took us a couple of minutes to put together what we experience. No one spoke for what seems like forever.

"Wow." I gasp. "That was fun."

"I am glad that you enjoy that." The coach said as he took off his used condom. "Now for your reward."

Putting on a fresh condom on, the coach took my legs and spread them wide open. Stunned by his sheer size, I kept quiet as I watch the huge cock enter my tight pussy. I let out a huge scream as the coach's cock hit my g-spot. Making my pussy tighter and wetter.

"Oh God!" I gasp.

Slowly fucking me, I feel the coach's cock growing bigger and thicker. But soon he sped up. And with that speed, I lost all sense of reality.

"Oh God!" I yell. "Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!"

I curl my toes as I rub my nipples with both hands. I feel the pressure building within me as the coach slap my ass. I let out gasps as the coach enormous cock hit's my g-spot with each stroke.

It did not take long for my climax to come. And when it came I warp my legs around the coach's waist and drag him into me. The coach cums right into my pussy as my pussy walls squeezes the life out of his cock.

Nothing but our breaths fills the gym as we bask in our own seed.

I look at Jason who is still on his side. He looks as if he has passed out.

"Should we wake him?" I ask the coach.

"No." The coach said. "Let him sleep it off. He deserves some rest."

Before I could get off the floor, I felt the coach's firm hands taking hold of my dainty hands.

"Do you want more of your reward?" The Coach asks.

I nod to his question.

"Then get on your hands and knees." The Coach orders. "Because I have a taste for doggy style."

And like a good girl, I did what he said.

Tina in Gay Mafia

My name is Tina Armstrong and I am the hottest woman in the world.

Standing at five foot nine, I am a blonde with dark blue eyes, tan skin, and breast that made a gay man straight.

Actually, my beauty really did cause a gay man to go straight (he's bisexual actually).

It all started at a gay club where I go to when I wanted to just dance. I was wearing a stunning outfit that made me the center of Southbeach. As I entered the club, I ordered a drink and danced my ass off.

Throughout the night, I danced uninterrupted until about one in the morning.

As I got myself another drink, I saw a tall blonde man staring at me. He was rugged, well toned, and by the look of that huge bulge coming out of his pants, well armed.

Being pretty drunk, I walked up to the man and offered him a drink.

"Sure." The man said in a Texan accent. "I would love to have a drink."

I feel my heart pumping very rapidly as I got a drink for him. After drinking a couple of shots, the Texan got up and offered me a dance. As we dance to the music, I am rubbing my ass against this Texan pelvis. Feeling his harden tool with my ass, it was rock hard and at least about eight inches.

I assumed the man was straight (which was partially true) as he felt my pussy and breasts. God, it is so hot to felt up by a true cowboy.

As we danced, I felt the cowboy lips pressed against mine. Shocks of pleasure over took my body as common sense is thrown out the window. As we made out, I felt him rubbing my harden nipples telling me he is ready.

"My place or yours?" The cowboy asked.

I thought for only a moment. I am really horny right now and wanted to get fucked really badly. And since I was too drunk to drive, I could only come up with only one option.

"The beach!" I gasped.

As we exited the club, I noticed a tall, very well built, body builder eyeing us. It was not a lust in his eyes, but a deep hatred that belonged to a crocodile. I felt my spine turned into ice knowing something bad was going to happen soon.

As we got on the beach, we giggled like a couple of teenagers. Falling on to the sand, I laughed my ass off as I spread my legs before the Cowboy.

"What's your name?" I asked stupidly.

"Billy." Billy said as he unzipped his pants.

"Lovely name." I said. "My name is Tina."

I saw a devilish smirk on Billy's face. Taking out his cock, I saw it was eight inches long. Already erect, it looked like a sword waiting to cut someone in half.

Taking off my soaking wet panties, I spread my legs to expose my hairless pussy. Getting on his knees, Billy rubbed his huge prick against my wet cunt. I felt my clit quivered as Billy continued to torment me.

"Don't tease a lady." I begged. "Give me all you got."

That was all that Billy needed. Taking his behemoth, he slowly pushed it into my cunt. I grind my teeth trying to stay quiet as possible. But the moment his penis pressed against my g-spot, I knew I am going to be one loud bitch.

Fucking me with intense passion, my pussy walls grew smaller with each stroke of Billy's huge cock. At the same time, Billy's tool expand to that of a whale's cock.

I was squealing with utter joy as Billy's cock kept going in and out of my twat. I was lost in so much pleasure that without noticing, I pulled down my blouse to expose my harden nipples. Billy took notice and started to suck on them.

I screamed even louder.

As I felt my pussy walls squeezing the living life out of Billy's cock, the pressure, building within my lower abdomen, was ready to burst. Just like a active volcano, the pressure kept building, and building, until it took over my whole body. Billy must have read my mind, for he pinched my nipples that broke the final seal.

That was the last straw. I let out a huge cry as my orgasm tore me apart. With that, Billy pulled out and rubbed his huge cock with very violent strokes. Before I knew what happened next, Billy shot his load all over my beautiful body.

It took us a while to understand what happened. And when we did, we gave each other a passionate kiss.

"So…" I said with lustful grin. "How long are you going to be here in South Beach?"

"As long as you want." Billy said.

With that we continued to make out until Billy got hard again.

During the process, I saw a huge figure staring at us. I may have been drunk, but I knew that figure was the same guy from the gay club. As he stared at us for a while, he looked like he picked up his pants, and walked away.

Little did I know that one day, I will see the result of my action.

A month passed.

I moved in with Billy in a small apartment.

I know, I know, I should at least get to know the guy but he is such a sweetie. I mean he makes my meals, cleans the apartment, and even tells me his feelings.

Of course, being great in the sack also helps.

As I enjoyed my month with Billy, I knew was happy. Nothing was going to break this lovely life that I have built.

But I will soon learn that Billy's past will soon bite me in the ass.

It had been a long day at work. I felt tired, sore, and ready for a relaxing day. As I washed the sweat I have build from fake wrestling, I heard the door opening.

"Billy?" I asked. "Is that you?"

Opening up the curtains, I saw a masked man pointing a pistol at me. Scared shitless, I thought he was about to kill me. But instead, he took out some plastic ties and told me to turn around. To scare to think, I turned around and let the man tied my hands up.

"Move." The man hissed.

I moved. I dared not to question the situation for I might end up dead.

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Billy tied to the table with four hooded men surrounding him. Being completely naked, I saw Billy had his ass sticking up into the air.

Billy had a stern look on his face. As if he will not break before the intruders.

"On the couch." The man ordered me.

I sat on the couch with no resistance.

"Today," One of the men spoke. "we will break this bitch down for defying our rules. We will teach him not to betray us and make a mockery of our ways."

"Fuck you!" Billy hissed.

One of the men slapped his ass. Billy let out a cry out in pain.

For some strange reason, seeing Billy like this was a huge turn on for me. How his firm ass was hanging in the air. How he was completely defenseless as he tried to act tuff. How a good looking man such as himself was about to be someone else's bitch.

I felt my heart hammer with joy, hoping this would lead to an interesting situation.

"Silence!" The man yelled. "For your rebellious behavior, you will be punished."

"What's the punishment?" Billy growled.

"You will see." The man said as he, and his men, start to strip their clothing off.

Right there, I saw the biggest cocks I have ever seen. Each one must have been nine to ten inches long and thicker than my wrist. I felt my pussy swollen as I stared at the huge pricks.

I saw Billy giving them a hateful glare while his cock is erect to full mass.

_Is Billy enjoying this_, I thought to myself.

Taking out lube, the leader spread Billy's ass cheeks to exposed his asshole. Before he could spread the lube, he saw that I was staring intently at Billy's ass.

"Want to lube him up?" The leader asked.

"Yes." I said in a mousy voice.

Letting go of Billy's ass cheeks, he took his huge penis and stuck it in my face. I felt my mouth drooling as the leader waves his cock in front of me.

"Make me cum and I let you join the fun." The leader said. "Fail and you will have to watch. Deal?"

Without a moment hesitation, I took the leaders cock into my mouth.

Now, I learn this from a gay friend of mine. I sucked deep into the leader's balls and on the back stroke. I put pressure on my cock by pushing it against the roof of my mouth with all the strength I had in my tongue muscles.

I continued this for what seems like forever. The leader moaned with joy as the rest of the men stroked their cocks violently. Billy had a shocked look on his face as his cock grew bigger and thicker with joy.

Right then and there, I knew Billy was enjoying this.

After sucking the leader for some time, he took hold my head and came right in my mouth. As his dick turned into a limp state, I sallow his sweet tasting cum.

"Fuck!" The leader said breathlessly. "You suck cock like your faggot of a boyfriend here."

I saw Billy's whole body turn red. Telling me that Billy had left out some details out of his life.

"Okay." The leader said as he took out a box cutter. "You may have some fun."

Cutting me loose, I am handed some lube by the leader. I did not need instructions on what the leader wanted me to do. Walking behind Billy, I spread his butt cheeks and gaze at Billy's asshole.

I never did took a good look at Billy's asshole before. To my surprised, it is very dialed and huge. As if someone had been fucking him in the ass for a long time.

"Well?" The leader asked. "What are you waiting for?"

Taking my tongue, I pressed it against Billy's asshole. Billy let out a deep moan as I made long licks from his asshole to his balls. I fondle his balls as I spat on his asshole. As I wet his asshole with my tongue, I took the lube and spread it across my pointer finger. Then I insert it into his asshole.

"Oh God!" Billy moaned.

As I lube his hot and humid asshole, I could not believe how loose it was. I mean I finger enough girls and guys to know a loose asshole. But Billy was ridiculous. His asshole must have been more lose than a gay porn star. Still, Billy did not mind as my fingers hit his prostate. In fact, he moaned like a bitch in heat as I finger his prostate.

"Do you like that, slut?" The leader asked Billy as he walked up right in front of him.

"Yes!" Billy hissed, as I continued to finger his prostate.

"Good." The leader said as he took hold of his semi erect cock. "Now prove to me that men are better cocksuckers."

Standing up to get a better view, I saw the leader took his semi erect cock and stick it into Billy's mouth.

My breath was taken away as my heart skipped a beat. I saw my hot sexy boyfriend sucking the biggest cock in all of humanity. It made my pussy wet ,and swollen, as I watched the leader assault my boyfriends mouth with his giant fuck-stick.

"You like it?" I hissed as I slapped Billy's ass.

Billy could only moan as he continued to suck the leader's dick.

"Do you like this gay ass fucking?" I said in a lustful tone.

Again, Billy could only moan.

"Well," I said as I spread his butt cheek. "today is your lucky day! Come and get it boys!"

Standing in line, the men rubbed their huge cocks as I kept holding Billy's butt cheeks wide open. The first man went behind Billy and lubed his penis up. Then, he rubbed his might sword against my boyfriend's asshole.

"Come on!" I hissed. "Make him squeal!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. I watch as he slowly entered into Billy's asshole. His huge gaping hole took it all as Billy moaned with joy.

I took a seat on the sofa as I watched Billy take it on both fronts.

In and out, I watched as the two biggest cocks I ever seen made Billy moaned with utter joy. I saw Billy huge prick grow with joy as he was lost in an ocean of pure bliss.

"Oh yeah." I said as I spread my legs. "Fuck that bitch!"

I made circular motions with my clit as I watched the fucking. I stuck two fingers into my pussy as I played with my g-spot. I felt the pressure build within me as I continued to watched the ass fucking.

God, whoever thought that man on man action could be so hot.

It did not take me long to cum. And when I did, I let out a huge howler as my pussy let out a huge gush of love juices.

As I regained consciousness, I saw both the leader, and the man who was fucking Billy's ass, shot their huge load into Billy. He was covered in hot semen as he breathed heavily from the fucking.

For one moment, the room was filled with nothing but heavy breathing. Then the next two men came in and started to fuck Billy.

For the next three hours, I watched my boyfriend being used and abused by these walking tripods. Both Billy, and I, moaned with joy as I watched them fucked Billy into submission. I lost count of how many times I came on the couch.

When everyone was done fucking, Billy was covered in semen. Taking their clothes, the intruders walked out of our apartment.

When they left, I went to kitchen and took out a knife. Cutting Billy loose, Billy gave me a sloppy grin.

"Wow." Billy said. "That was the hottest thing that ever happened to me."

I noticed Billy's cock was still standing up.

"Did you cum?" I asked.

Billy gave me a stunned look.

"No." Billy said. "Why?"

Pushing him on to his back, I slowly lowered myself on to his dick. The feeling of his huge cock, and the images of Billy being butt fucked, made my pussy wet and tight. With just a couple of strokes, both Billy, and I, came with the intensity of an explosion.

"So?" I said with a lewd grin. "Who did you pissed off?"

"A former lover." Billy exhaled. "He was pissed since I dumped him and chose you. Along with the fact that I left the gay mafia."

"I thought that was a bad joke."

"They're real." He said. "And they are going to be back unless I go back to my former lover."

I paused for a moment when Billy said that. I knew that if this continues, Billy might end up with a bad disease. So I knew I have to do something.

"Let them come." I said with a devilish grin. "I promise they would never hurt you again."

Keeping to my promise, I recorded the next gangbang. Of course I hid in the closet as they took advantage of Billy. This time they were not wearing any masks. With the recording, I helped arrested the rapists and send them off to prison. Last time I heard, they were being used ,and abused, by skin heads, and home boys.

Billy and I are still together, but I had one condition for Billy. Once a month, we hire some male hookers and have him fucked to submission. It made my pussy wet as I watched the whole thing.

He agreed to my terms as long we get to have intercourse.

Talk about a win-win situation.

Kasumi in Caught and Punished

Hot water falls on to my angelic body as I lather my melon size breasts with a bar of soap. My fiery red hair is smoothening out as it falls down to my firm buttocks. As I wash my long silky legs, I feel my legs are perfectly toned, thanks to the months of long distance running. I rub the soap against my washboard stomach that has no fat on it.

I am the perfect image of a goddess.

As I finish washing my faultless body, I shut off the gym's shower. As I dry off my body with a towel, I feel a set of eyes looking at me. Knowing that I am in the women's shower room, I figure I am being studied by a lesbian.

However, I am soon corrected when I hear the deep voice of a man.

"Hello, Kasumi."

I quickly turn around to see a black hair Italian standing right behind me. Having firm abs, I see there is little or no hair on his chest. His legs are toned to the max. His skin darkens by the sun. To add more to this heart-stopping god, I see his eight inch tool standing straight up.

The moment I see my boyfriend standing before me, I can feel my heart leaping into my throat.

"James!" I gasp. "If you get caught here…"

James walks up to me and plants a gentle kiss on my lips.

My rational mind screams to tell James to get out. If the manager catches us here, he could revoke my gym pass and kick us out. Or worse… call the police.

However, the moment I feel James's eight inch cock rubbing against my dripping pussy, I knew the rewards outweighs the consequences.

As James's gentle kisses move downwards from my lips towards my neck, I feel his rough hands lightly twisting my nipples. I arch my back as a tsunami of delight brings peace to my rational thoughts. As I allow James to torture me with bliss, I fail to notice where his mouth is moving towards. Before I can even come up with the question, I feel James's humid mouth sucking on my nipples.

"Don't tease me!" I gasp. "Do what you come here to do!"

James gently pushes me against the wall as he continues to suck on my nipples. As I tilt my head back out of pure delight, James suddenly stops sucking my nipples.

Before doubt enters my mind, James spins me around and forces me to face the wall.

Tension soon builds as James rubs his cock against my sweltering pussy. My heart is beating faster than a locomotive. My nipples are harder than diamonds. My clit is erect and waiting for attention.

By the gods of all existence, I want to be fucked right now.

As if James's is reading my mind, James's slowly inserts his cock into my tight pussy. I gasp as I feel my pussy walls being spread apart by his gorgeous girth. I gasp again as James's beautiful prick rubs against my g-spot.

"Oh God!" I howl.

James slowly pulls his prick out of my cunt. Only to slam it back in with greater force. Causing me to scream like a bitch in heat.

As James's fucks me in my tight wet pussy, I feel the pressure growing inside me. I stand on my toes as the pressure spreads across my body. Wanting to feed the pressure, I quickly turn on the hot water. The hot water soon builds my ever escalating pressure to the point it will explode.

"James!" I scream. "Twist my nipples!"

Without question, James's reaches over and twists my harden nipples.

That is the final straw.

Twisting my nipples as hard as he can, I feel my firm twat squeezing the life out of James's penis. The pressure in my abdomen explodes like a volcano as my juices sprays all over James's cock.

My juices are too much for James to take. He fucks me harder and faster until he shoots his cum right into my tight twat.

By the glory of the gods, it feels so good to be filled.

Weary from all the fucking, we lie down on the marble floor and kiss right under the shower head.

As James's plays with my rock hard nipples, I hear some clapping coming from the back of the shower room.

Both James and I look to the back to see a muscular man staring at us with a sloppy grin. He has short brown hair, deep blue eyes, and some tattoos on his arm. Just by seeing the tattoos, I know that we are dealing with the gym manager.

"Well, well, well." The gym manager said with an eager smile. "I believe we have two fornicators in the ladies shower room."

Our whole bodies turn read with embarrassment.

"Now you have two options."The gym manager said in a demanding tone of voice. "You can get your stuff and never come back. Or…"

This will not end well.

"Or, you're boyfriend can start sucking on my cock?"

Both James and I stare at the gym manager with compete disbelief in our eyes.

"So what can it be?" The gym manager said as he unzips his pants down. "Cash, grass, or ass?"

The gym manager dick drops down from his pants.

There right before our eyes is the most beautiful cock I ever seen. About the size of a beer can, the gym manager's cock is big, and thick enough, to put my boyfriend's prick to shame.

I feel my mouth drool as I watch the gym manager's stroke his cock. How I wanted that behemoth in my mouth. To feel his prick stretching my pussy walls as he fucks me like a wild animal. Making me a howl like a banshee out of hell.

Too bad he is gay. I would have let him fuck me anytime he wanted.

James looks at me with a questionable look. I can tell in his eyes that he's afraid of losing his masculinity. However, I see his lovely cock is stiffening a little. Making me question what really is going through James's head right now.

"Come on, baby." I huskily whisper into James's ear. "If you do this for me, I would be forever in your debt."

Now James's cock stiffens to that of a metal pole.

I take hold of my boyfriend's tool and gently pull him onto his feet. As I gently bring James's to the gym manager cock, I let go of his prick and pull him down onto his knees. Then I got on my knees and take hold of James's cock again.

"You can do it." I whisper into James's ear. "You are making me so wet right now."

I take his fingers and put it into my hot moist twat. James eyes widen to see how wet I have become.

"Enough chit chat." The gym manager said in a domineering voice. "It's cock sucking time!"

James opens his mouth and slowly sallow's the gigantic cock. I see tears creeping out of his eyes as he tries not to choke to death.

"It's okay, baby." I said as I rub my boyfriend's cock. "Just relax your throat."

My boyfriend follows my advice and relaxes his throat.

As soon as he gets the gym manager's whole cock into his mouth, he sucks the living life out of it. Bobbing his head back, and forth, I see some drool falling out of his mouth. Soon James's head motion starts to look more natural than mechanical.

"My, my." The gym manager said with an eager grin. "It looks like I broke another straight boy. You are going to have a hard time pleasing this bitch now."

I gave the gym manager a playful scowl.

"Oh really?" I said as I pull James head away from the gym manager's cock. "Let's have a contest."

I see the gym manger's eye brow rise out of sheer curiosity.

"What is the contest?"

"We both have our way with James." I said as James gives me a stun look. "See which James's prefer. Cock or pussy?"

There is a long period of silence as the gym manager rubs his chin and cock.

James, on the other hand, is looking at me with a stun look. Before James can open his mouth, I put his fingers into my pussy once again.

"Please." I said in a huskily voice. "You are turning me on so much."

I feel James's fingers wiggle around in my pussy. He can feel how hot my pussy is as the wetness dampened his fingers.

"Okay." James said with defeat in his voice.

Using his feet, they gym manager pushes James on to his back. Then getting on his knees, the gym manager spits on his hand and starts to lube his cock with the spit.

"Please be gentle." James begs.

"Of course." The gym manager said with a cocky grin. "There is a reason why men call my name whenever they have an orgasm."

A look of fear appears on James's face as he watches the gym manager cock press against his asshole. I watch as James tightens his eyes as the gym managers massive tool slowly enters his asshole.

"You are doing great, baby." I said as I stand over my boyfriend's face. "You deserve a reward for all your sacrifice."

I lower my dripping pussy on James's face. Immediately, James found my harden clit and starts to suck on it. Unaware of the growing pressure in my abdomen, I cum all over James's face as he violently sucks on my pussy.

As I relish James's mouth on my clit, I try to muster all the self control from cumming again. However, seeing a hung stud fucking your boyfriend is a sight that only adds fuel to my growing pressure.

As I feel a second tremor coming, I watch as the gym manger continues to fuck my boyfriend's ass. Just looking at the gym manager, you can tell he is enjoying James's tight ass. The way he his thrusting with more force. How he is not aware of his own environment as he tilt his head out of pleasure.

I rub my harden nipples as I a powerful quaver take over my whole body. The quaver is so powerful that I fall face first on James's stomach.

Slowly recovering from my own orgasm, I see James's erect cock just standing idly. Without a thought in my mind, I quickly take hold of James's cock and suck the living life out of it.

It is all too much for James. The butt fucking he is receiving and the blow job that I am giving is driving him insane. In one huge volume, I taste James's sweet spunk entering my mouth.

The gym manager rams into my boyfriend's ass once more. Only this time, he relishes the tightness as he shoots his load into my boyfriends ass.

"Goddamn!" The gym manager yells. "You are one lucky woman to have this bitch."

I shoot the gym manager a smile as I sallow my boyfriend's spunk.

"Now for the verdict." I said as I get off my boyfriend's face.

As James gets up from the marble floor, he takes a look at both me and the gym manager. I see confusion taking over his face as he tries to figure out who to choose. My glorious tight pussy or the gym manager colossal cock.

After a few minutes of thinking, James finally made his decision.

"Can't I have you both?" James asks.

Both the gym manager and I laugh at James answer.

"Sure." I said. "Nothing wrong with having two."

Ayane, Lei-Fang, and Elliot in Gay Fight Club

I am on my hands and knees as Elliot six inch prick invades my tight moisten cunt. He is slapping my ass with such vigor force that my firm breasts are giggling to the slaps. Sweat glisten my goddess like body, as I feel my tight pussy tightening around his tool.

God, I am in heaven.

"Oh fuck!" I scream. "Pull my hair, you bastard!"

Without thinking, Elliot pulls on my purple hair as he continues to fuck my moisten snatch. I scream with joy as I feel the pressure grow with the pull of my hair.

I scream even louder when Elliot's tool hits my g-spot.

As heaviness within my body builds, I feel a set of teeth nibble on my earlobe. That is the final straw that broke the wagon. I feel a powerful explosion escape from my twat as I violently rub my hips against Elliot's crouch. My cunt tightens around Elliot's penis with great vengeance. Elliot fucks my pussy even harder.

To hell with Heaven. I have found something better.

My body turns limp as I fall face first onto the bed. My little death takes hold of me and I fall into a light sleep.

When I open my eyes, I feel a hot volume of jizz covering my back side. A sign that Elliot finally cum.

As I turn on my back, I see a blonde hair stud looking back at me. His blue eyes gleam with cockiness while his rigid body speaks for itself. Elliot looks like the perfect poster boy for Nazi conquest.

"Fucking hell." Elliot said. "What brought that on, Ayane?"

I give Elliot a weak smile.

"That is for me to know," I said as I use my legs to pull him in. "and for you to figure it out."

Elliot shoots me an evil grin that strengthens my clit.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Elliot said as he lowers his head towards my shaven snatch.

I feel his humid tongue touching my rock hard clit. Elliot is unleashing small bits of pleasure that is quickly building from a humble snowball to a mighty avalanche.

"Please…." I gasps. "Don't…"

I never finish my begging.

I feel Elliot's finger entering my pussy. Like a heat seeking missile, he finds my g-spot and gently massages it.

"Tell me." Elliot playfully teases as he slowly continues to finger fuck my cunt.

"No!" I whelp.

I feel the pleasure violently annexing my whole body. With Elliot licking my clit, and assaulting my g-spot, I know I am not going to make it.

"Do you want to cum?" Elliot asks.

"Yes!" I scream.

"Then tell me your darkest secret!" Elliot said as he pulls his fingers out of my pussy.

I let out deep pant as I wait for Elliot to continue to finger fuck me. Instead, he just stared at me while his moisten fingers play with my clit.

"Please." I beg.

"Tell me." Elliot persists.

"Please. I want to cum!"

"Tell me or I am not letting you cum."

"I went to a gay fight club!" I scream. "I went to a gay fight club!"

And just like that, he slams his fingers into my burning twat.

I scream to the top of my lungs as a squirt a fountain worth of pussy juice. I scream and thrash as I call out Elliot's name. When I finally calm down, I see that Elliot's face is covered in my love sap.

"Damn, girl." Elliot said with a smirk. "I never knew you went head over heels for gay guys?"

"I've been crazy for gay guys since I went to my first ladies club." I said breathlessly. "Ever since I watched two studs going at it on stage, I had been transfixed to watch it over and over again. God, did I go crazy with lust that night."

"Why did you not tell me?" Elliot asks as he enters bathroom.

"Because women do not want to seem like whores in front of their men." I said. "It short of embarrassing to discuss this with one's boyfriend."

"That explains why the history on our browser is always clean." Elliot said as he urinates into the toilet. "If you wanted to see two studs fuck so bad, why didn't you just ask?"

My heart skips several beats as I try to comprehend the words Elliot just said.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Of course!" Elliot said. "I had experimented back in my days in college. Before I met you."

Images of Elliot fucking, or being fucked, by a man made my clit hard and my pussy lips swollen. I reach towards my smoldering snatch and start to play with it.

As the images of Elliot participating in some hot man-on-man action, I notice that Elliot is watching me masturbate. I see he is stroking his gorgeous piece of meat that makes me want to get up and sallow it whole.

"So I take that as a yes?" Elliot asks.

The Gay Fight Club lies in South Beach. It is owned by a kinky website that makes decent amount of cash from the shows. Straight, gay, tranny, you name it is done on this website (legally mind you). It is pretty cheap compare to the bill you have to pay for the ladies club.

As Elliot parks the car, I am busy swallowing his magnificent penis. I swirl my tongue around Elliot's mushroom head as I suck on his precum. Then I deep throat him until Elliot stiffens his body like a statue. As I continue to suck the life out of his cock, I feel Elliot's hand touching the back of my head. He is moaning like a bitch in heat as I continue to engulf his cock.

Before he can cum, I stop and give his balls a tight squeeze. This stops Elliot from coming and brings him back to reality.

"Now, now." I said. "Save it for your new bitch tonight."

A look of disappointment fills Elliot face. Yet like the good boy he is, he puts his dong away and zips his pants up.

We exit the car and head towards the auditorium. The bouncers check us for weapons and we made our way to the gay side of the auditorium.

Right before my eyes, my pussy became wet with excitement. All these studs are all buffed, lean, and judging by their feet, have huge cocks to play with.

God, if they were only straight I would so jump on them. However, I have my Elliot to play with and that is good enough for me.

As Elliot is escorted into the locker room, I take a seat next to a Chinese woman.

Now, I have seen some cute girls in my days. However, this Chinese babe is hot enough to melt butter and vaporize it. She has inflexible round breasts that stands it ground against gravity. Smooth silky skin that is soft enough to put a kitten to shame. Her jet black hair is tied into two separate buns that make her younger than she appears. Finally, she has russet brown eyes that shine with both innocents and naughtiness. She wore a tight white t-shirt and a black mini-skirt. She looks extremely cute in her outfit.

If I was a straight man, or a lesbian, I would make her scream my name is Spanish.

"Hello." The Chinese hottie said to me. "I am Lei-Fang. Is your boyfriend performing in the Gay Fight Club?"

I wince to Lei-Fang's bluntness.

"How do you know I have a boyfriend?" I ask.

Lei-Fang gives me a playful disappointing look.

"A good looking girl like you should get any straight boy she wants." Lei-fang said. "Besides, judging how your hands are shaking, this is your first time here."

"Second time." I said. "I was here last week when I see this tripod of a man make his bitch scream. Judging how he fucked this guy's ass, I would say he enjoyed it."

"That was my boyfriend, Bob." Lei-Fang said. "He is a kind of guy who always likes to be on top. When you see him, you will be screaming his name from here to doom's day."

I roll my eyes at the thought of Lei-Fang's boyfriend having a god-like-body.

As preparation of the match finishes, I see my Elliot firm ass getting on the mat. Along with a specimen of what men should look like.

He is a bronze blonde hair man with muscle all over his body. Every part of his body is toned to the max. From legs to arms, this man did not waste time eating junk food or watching T.V. One can tell how much effort he put into his body. When I look at his cock, I see that it is standing at least ten inches. I can feel my pussy lips becoming swollen when I stare at this Adonis's of men.

"That's my boyfriend, Bob." Lei-fang whispers. "As you can see, he is going to make that cute blonde into his personal bitch."

"That cute blonde is my boyfriend." I whisper back.

An evil grin appears on Lei-Fang's face.

"He is going to have the ride of his life."

A metal cage slowly descends from the ceiling and engulfs both Elliot and Bob.

As the cage is sealed on the mat, I notice that both Elliot and Bob are covered in sweat. I see droplets of sweat making their skin oily smooth. I also notice that their cocks are standing straight up. Even though Elliot's tool is dwarfed by Bob's sausage, images of being ravaged by these two men quickly fill my mind.

If my clothes were not in the way, I would so be playing with myself right now.

Once the cage is down, and locked, I hear the bell ringing in the distance. I see Elliot and Bob getting into fighting stance as Lei-Fang and I watch with great anticipation.

"This should be good." Lei-fang said as she licks her lips.

Bob charges at Elliot with the speed of a raging bull. Yet, like the Buddha himself, Elliot remains calm. Right before Bob could ram Elliot against the cage, Elliot puts Bob in a guillotine choke.

Like a wild beast in a trap, Bob could not break free of Elliot's choke. He struggle with great fury until his movement starts to slow down. Then, as soon as it began, Bob taps out on the cage floor.

The room is dead silent.

Lei-Fang stares at the cage with disbelief look on her face. Her jaw almost is touching the ground with what she is seeing.

I, on the other hand, have a look of superiority on my face.

"Who's going to give who a wild ride?" I ask.

Lei-Fang gives me a hateful glare.

"You didn't tell me your boyfriend is a blonde version of Bruce Lee." Lei-Fang snarled.

"And you didn't tell me that your boyfriend is going to scream like a bitch." I said.

As the cage ascends into the ceiling, I see a man in a black shirt come on to the mat and put out some condoms next to Bob. Bob made a grimace as Elliot stroke his cock with a smug look painted across his face.

Taking in a deep breath, Bob takes hold of Elliot's cock and sallows it whole.

"Oh my!" Lei-Fang and I gasps.

Seeing a hot stud sucking on my boyfriend's dick made my clit quiver. It made Elliot look like a stud as he fucks Bob's mouth as if it was my pussy.

God, if we were not in a public place I would so jump on him right now.

Bob takes in Elliot's whole cock in one sallow. Then, pulls it out only to put Elliot's sausage back in. He takes his time licking the tip of Elliot's mushroom head. Along with fondling his balls and even to go so far as to suck on Elliot's balls.

As we watch the show, I notice that Bob's cock is rock hard. Normally, I would blame the blue pills that straight porn stars take. However, how he is stroking his cock tells me that Bob is rather enjoying the cock sucking.

I look at Lei-Fang to see a shock look on her face.

"I think my boyfriend turn your boyfriend gay." I tease.

Lei-Fang shoots me a vile frown. Then she turns her attention back to the show before us.

I see from the cornier of my eye that Lei-Fang's nipples are rock hard. A sign that Lei-Fang is rather enjoying the show. Despite seeing her boyfriend turn gay, I know Lei-Fang will be screaming his name when they are home.

As Bob slips the condom on Elliot's cock, Elliot quickly spins his new bitch around. Then he rubs his cock against Bob's lube asshole. Then with one push, Elliot's fucks Bob's man pussy.

My breath is taking away as my cunt becomes moisten with excitement. The moans that men make are making my nipples harder than stone and my pussy wetter than the ocean. Hell, I think I am going to need to change my panties after Elliot finishes fucking Bob.

Elliot speeds up as he fucks Bob's ass with great passion. I watch his firm ass go back and forth while Elliot's tilts his head back.

As Elliot continues to fuck, I see Bob is stroking his cock. Just watching him stroking his huge dong is enough to make my heart beat faster. I mean… it looks so elegant and breathtaking. It is the perfect example of the male sex.

Elliot fucking continues with greater speed. He is slapping Bob's ass while Bob moans like a slut in high school. Both men are lost in an animalistic bliss that not even porn can replicate.

It is so beautiful.

But, like all good things, it comes to an end. Elliot pulls out his cock from Bob's ass. Then he strips the condom off and strokes his enlarged penis. Elliot shoots white gold all over Bob's perfect ass.

While Elliot does this, Bob is still stroking his perfect dong. He is rubbing it faster and harder until he comes all over the wrestling mat floor.

The room remains silent as we all stare at the beautiful scene that is before our eyes. I look at Lei-Fang to see she is rubbing her nipples through her shirt. Along with rubbing her clit through her panties. She is transfixed on the scene that lies before her.

My cunt is moistens to the max. My nipples are harder than any rock. The desire for cock is enough for me to jump on Elliot right there on the mat.

God, I am so going to fuck Elliot when we get home.

Elliot does fuck men from time to time. He only does it when I am watching. He said just having me watch is enough make him do anything.

I would question his statement. If he did not screw me like a rabbit every night.

Lei-Fang and Bob are still together. Even though Bob lost, he is still a top guy in his usual matches.

I learn that Lei-Fang forces him to practice martial arts every day. Despite being buff, she does not want to see Bob lose again.

Too bad. Bob looks so fucking gorgeous when he is being butt-fucked.


End file.
